Bugs X
by Neo Rabbit Keeper Of NeoVerse
Summary: (AU) This story takes place 25 years into the future of the human world where scientists manufactured buried cryogenically frozen toons. (Finished) RR. No flames.
1. The Escape

Bugs X  
  
Disclaimer: The looney toon characters belong to their respective owners. Fanmade characters are mine.  
  
A/N: This story is preferred as an Action/Comedy which takes place 25 years in the future from the previous year in Los Angeles.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for Intense Sci-fi Action, Cartoon Violence, language, sexual content, and for crude humor and nudity.  
  
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Sci-Fi, Fantasy  
  
  
  
Year: 2028 -   
  
Downtown Los Angeles  
  
Ext.  
  
An aerial view of a night city was shown as lots of skyscraper buildings scatter in the view.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Ext.  
  
Every human beings was walking the sidewalks as well as some going in cars.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
We view inside a cryogenic laboratory where a double door sled open letting in a scientist wearing a tan white coat. He approaches other technicians who saw the scientist approach. On a square-like heavy machinery, a figure was laying motionless inside a rectangular tube consumed by foggy cold air. The scientist eyed the figure before eyeing the technician.  
  
"Any work?"  
  
"It's vital signs are stable at the moment. But 25% of its brain waves has to be worked on." The technician said  
  
"Do it."  
  
Yes, sir."  
  
The scientist worked up to the tube and stared closely at it. A naked grey rabbit laid motionless inside the tube.  
  
"Soon. Very soon."  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Later inside a faded wall area, scientist carry a cryogenically frozen block inside the building pass the access hallway.  
  
Int.  
  
They soon entered a large room where lots of heavy machineries were in. Many are pod-like machineries carrying cryogenic rectangular cubes inside and were standing straight. The technicians placed the other cube inside a pod from a heavy jolly and locks it up.  
  
"Activate the flowing tank." A scientist commanded  
  
"Yes, sir." A technician said  
  
The technician pressed a button on a panel. Metal doors started shutting on the pods and locking them as the gears veered the pods back. The pods were pushed back and then sunk down into the cold water where fog was unleashed in the area. The window closed after entrance as the technicians got back to work.  
  
"Lengthing temperature." The technician said  
  
The technician winds a nob back as the machine has the tempature to 70 degrees.  
  
Cut To:  
  
(10 Minutes Later)  
  
In a guarded room, the rectangular coffin-like bed laid on a rectangular table that's the same inch as the bed. Lights were on as it illuminated on the bed. Doors were closed and surveillence cameras were inside. Wires were around the bed pulsating inside it. Monitors were beeping and everything was quiet. Suddenly, a hand broke out the glass from the top of the bed. Its hand was shaking and shivering as its hand touched the side of the bed. The bed rested on the rail of the bed before a figure jumped out and landed on the floor on its feet. This figure was a grey rabbit with whiskers twitching on his cheek. In its somewhat early 20s and has little hair in between his ears, the rabbit yawned and then scratched his neck. On the back of his neck, an inscription was written on it as a black and red "X". The rabbit was unaware of it as it started looking around the place. He saw surveillence cameras everywhere.  
  
"Something tells me 'dis ain't the acme studio. (looks at himself) And, man, am I naked." The rabbit spoke in a male tone and a brooklyn accent.  
  
The rabbit continued looking around when his stomach growled to life. He strokes his stomach.  
  
"Whoa. It's time dat 'dis rabbit gets somethin' to eat around here."  
  
The rabbit was about to burrow out the place but soon hits his head on the metallic ground. The rabbit's head flattened as he struggles to get his head up like he was rubber. He started seeing stars as his head was still flattened before he shook his head back to its original facial feature. He held his head with his hands to steady himself.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
He looks around again.  
  
"Looks like I gotta do 'dis ye old fashion way."  
  
He started walking towards the double door and was looking for a knob but couldn't find it. He eyed a panel next to the door which had dialing buttons on them. A little monitor on the screen says "Please enter exit code."  
  
"Exit code, eh? Hmm."  
  
Suddenly, a thought came outta nowhere into the rabbit's head as he started typing on the keys. A speaker was under the panel as the rabbit veers back.  
  
"You are cleared for exit." The computer voice said  
  
The rabbit blinked.  
  
"Huh. Dat was easy enough."  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Inside the surviellence room, security guards were on duty where banks of monitors were in front of them. Some of the monitors were blanked but one showed the rabbit walking along the area. The security guard took one glance at the monitors and soon saw the rabbit walking along the hallway. His eyes widen.  
  
"My. God."  
  
He grabs a intercom and presses a button.  
  
"Attention all guards, X is loose. I repeat: X is loose."  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
The rabbit when he heard the alarm.  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
Cut To:  
  
About 5 guards armed with tazers and baton ran to the area where the rabbit was. The guards passes the door before it opened letting out the scientist. He calls out to the guards.  
  
"What's going on?!"   
  
"X is loose, sir!"  
  
The scientist runs after them with a shocked expression.  
  
"What?"  
  
"X has escaped. He's in the access hallway."  
  
Cut To:  
  
The guards were running as they finally got to the hallway. When they entered, they saw the rabbit standing by the wall with his elbow on it. He saw the guards.  
  
"Eh, what's up, doc?"  
  
The guards took out their tazers.  
  
"Don't move X!" One guard ordered  
  
The rabbit eyes the guards dumbfounded. He moves away from the wall.  
  
"Who's X?"   
  
"I said DON'T MOVE!"   
  
X raised his hands up.  
  
"Okay, doc."  
  
"Cuff him." One guard ordered the second.   
  
The second guard took out some cuffs and approached X.   
  
"Turn around." The 1st guard ordered  
  
"Hey, look, doc, I just came out to get somethin' to eat around here."  
  
"I said TURN AROUND!"  
  
"Geez, yer grouchy."  
  
X turned around with his hands in the air. The 3nd guard aproached him with the cuffs. X has his head lowered a bit. As soon as the guard kneeled to cuff him, X's head lift up a bit at the camera.  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
Suddenly in a swift movement, X turn and grabbed the security guards hand with his left hand. The guard struggles as X used his right hand and yanked the cuff from the guard's hand and threw the cuff on his wrist.  
  
"You're unda arrest, doc."  
  
The guard quickly tried to reach for him but X jumps and somersaults over the guard and had his wrist behind him. The guard yelped in pain before he threw his free hand at X. The rabbit ducks the attack and grabs the arm before placing the cuff on the other wrist. The 4 guards watched astoundedly.  
  
"Incredible."   
  
The 2nd guard starts struggling on the ground.  
  
X dusted off his hands and turned. His eyes widen and his face frowned with when he saw the 4 guards aiming charging tazers at him.  
  
"Oops."  
  
He quickly looked around and saw a vent at the top. X took a running start as the guards fired electricity projectiles at the rabbit. The shots hit the walls missing the rabbit. Sparks flying from the impact of the electricity on the walls and floors behind the rabbit. X quickly leaped up the vent breaking the door and escaping.  
  
"He's escaping through the vent!" The 3rd guard said  
  
"No kidding! C'mon!" the 1st guard commanded  
  
The guards scattered out the area around the building. The guards scrambled and started looking and aiming upward to find the rabbit throughout the ventilation shaft. The alarm was still blaring as the guards found a vent door on the ground. They assumed that the rabbit escaped from that vent. They resume their pursuit of the subject. Suddenly, the rabbit jumped out the second vent on his feet.  
  
The guard's were still pursuiting the subject. The secondary guard had a tracking device in his hand. On the grid screen, a small green dot blinked. The guard went wide eyed before ordering his mens to stop. The guard's turned around to look at him.  
  
"He's behind us! He played us!" The 2nd guard said  
  
"Goddamnit! Let's go!" 1st guard ordered  
  
They reverse their position back to where they came from.  
  
Back in the hall, X heard them coming as he looked down and saw the vent door by his foot.  
  
"Ah. 'Dis'll do."  
  
X stomped his foot on the vent door. The squared door catapult up to X until he caught it with both hands. He twirled it around with both hands and looked to find the guards aiming their charged tazers at him.  
  
"FREEZE!"  
  
X grins.  
  
"Catch!"  
  
He swiftly threw the vent door at the walls. The square door bounced from wall to wall until it quickly disarmed the 4 guards. As their tazers hit the ground, all 4 tazers fired and electricity consumed the grey clear floor. The guards were being electrocuted and burned to a crisp. Cartoon style! Their eyes were blinking as bugs saw the electricity heading for him. He quickly leaps and leverage with both his feets and hands on the side walls as the electricity continues forward. X looked up and leaped inside the vent again.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" The scientist fumed  
  
"The subject has escaped in the ventilation shaft again, sir." The technician confirmed  
  
"Seal this place off. Do not let him escape."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Cut To:  
  
Doors were closing shut everywhere in the building sealing everything off.  
  
Int.  
  
Inside the vent, X hears the doors shutting from the outside. X sighs.  
  
"Great. Dey're gonna lock me in a cage."  
  
X kept going across the vent.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Inside the cryogenic lab, computers were still online. Inside the flowing tank, the cube were melting slowly inside. 


	2. Lindsey Carter

Cut To:  
  
Bugs was crawling inside the vent and saw an outside vent not far from him. He crawled towards the vent and looked through it. He saw that he was over the Cryogenic Room.  
  
"Time for 'dis rabbit to get loose."  
  
Int. Cryogenic Room  
  
X kicked the vent door down and dropped down to the floor in a crouch. He stands and looked around and saw lots of equipments in the area.   
  
"Nice stuff. Bettah den star trek."  
  
(Voices indistance)  
  
X turned his head towards the door and saw shadows approaching.  
  
"He's in the cryogenics room." A guard said, from outside the room  
  
"Great."  
  
X looked around the area. He spots an escape hatch by the control monitors.  
  
"Bingo."  
  
He makes a run for it at the same time the double door sled open. The guards spotted X getting away.  
  
"There he is! Open fire!" The 1st guard commanded  
  
The guards fire bluish electric energy straight at X. X jump-flipped forward evading the projectile as it hits the wall in front of him. X lands next to the hatch and opens it. Another guard shoots a projectile at him. X held the hatch top in front of him for shielding.   
  
The 1st guard went wide eyed.  
  
"Look out!"  
  
The projectile hits and reflects off the hatch top and back at the guards. The guards ducked from the projectile as it hits the door behind them leaving a burnt hole in the door.  
  
X quickly hops in the hatch and escapes closing the hatch up afterwards.  
  
The guards stands up and were silence for a while. The alarm still blared as the 1st guard talks into his intercom.  
  
"Sir, I think he escaped."   
  
"YOU THINK?!" The scientist shouted, from intercom  
  
Cut To:  
  
Ext.  
  
Outside, hover cars were riding above the streets as something pooped out of the pipe of the building. It was X. He plopped on the ground and was seeing stars. She shook the stars off as he looked around the entire city in awe.  
  
"Whoa. Where am I?"  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.   
  
The pissed off scientist reached the cryogenics room and fumed at the guards.  
  
"How could you let him escape?! HE WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU, YOU SONS OF BITCHES!"   
  
The scientist calms down and took a deep breath.   
  
"We'll get 'em back, sir."  
  
"You would if you could. X is a highly enhanced specimen that is qualified for speed, fighting techniques, and others that he doesn't even know about." The scientist confirmed  
  
"Well, how do we get him back?"  
  
The scientist ponders before looking over at the flowing tank which he's see that the cubes are slowing melting.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Ext.  
  
A couple was walking out of a clothling store conversing not noticing that X was hiding behind a brick wall. As soon as the couple left, the rabbit walked out from the brick wall and peeked through the window. He saw the owner going into the other room. X quickly dashed inside and snatched some clothing from inside the store. He quickly leaves wearing a greyish long trench coat, a hat, shades, shoes, and gloves. He starts striving away at the same time the owner came back. The owner soon saw that some of the clothes were missing.  
  
"What the--"  
  
Cut To:  
  
X was walking the sidewalk and bumps into a guy.  
  
"Hey! Watch it, pal."  
  
X ignores it as he kept striving along. He walks pass an aley where he failed to miss a teenage girl being robbed by two alley thugs.  
  
"What's in the bag, sweetheart?" The 1st thug said  
  
In her late 10s, the girl had a slender pinkish hairstyle with a pink and blue tank top on and purple pants along with shoes. She snatched her purse from the 1st thug as the 2nd thug held her down. She tried struggling but to no avail.  
  
"Let me go!" The girl shouted  
  
"Say please!" The 2nd thug jestered  
  
The two thugs laughed and as the 1st thug snatched away her purse. He was about to open it when he stopped and saw someone.  
  
"Hey, what's up with this?"  
  
The 2nd thug looked and saw X standing inches away from them.   
  
"I believe the little lady ask to give her purse back, you little vermins." X said in an unusual cowboy accent.  
  
The two thugs went wide eyed and offended by that comment as the 1st thug roughly threw down the purse.  
  
"Who the hell are you calling vermins, asshole?" The 1st thug asked, vulgarly  
  
"You know what? Let's jack this fool!"  
  
The two thugs started approaching the rabbit. X saw them before spreading out his arms. The 1st thug ran and threw a left hook. X evaded and knocked off a right hook from the 2nd thug. He ducks from a left back hook and sweeps both thugs to the ground. X stood up before approaching the girl.   
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Eh, don't mention it, kiddo."  
  
"Ahhh!"  
  
The girl screamed as the 1st thug grabbed him into a bear hug but X squeezed his way outta the hold. The thug opened his eyes and didn't see him.  
  
"Hey, where'd he go?"  
  
(Whistles)  
  
The 1st thug turned around and saw X behind him. The 2nd got up as the 2st thug rushed at X. The 2nd thug did the same. Twirling clockwise, X took frying pans out of nowhere and knocked the 1st and 2nd thug out. The impact stunned them as X removed the pan from their faces. The two thugs had flat facial expressions and broken teeths as they fell to the ground. X then threw the pans high in the air and started to approach the girl. The girl sighs relieved before running and hugging X. She was fully unaware that she was hugging a rabbit.   
  
"Thank you so much."  
  
X chuckles.  
  
"I said don't mention it, kiddo."  
  
She eyed his face and noticed the whiskers and facial feature. She gasped in fear with widen eyes. X smiled nervously before the girl fainted. X rolled his eyes.  
  
"Oh, brotha."  
  
X kneeled and picked the girl up before walking away. The two thugs were getting up before the two frying pans fell from the air and knocked them on top of thier heads. Birds were flying over their heads as they passed out again.  
  
Dissolve To:  
  
Int.  
  
X was seen under a bridge where traffic was short and everything was a little quiet. X laid the girl down to the ground as she slowly stirs.   
  
"Mmm."  
  
She slowly opens her eyes as her visions were blur. When they came into focus, she saw X in front of her.  
  
"What's up, doc?"  
  
(Girl Screamed)  
  
The piercing scream shook X up as the girl backed up from him. X held his ears and grits his teeth before dashing towards the girl and covering her mouth.   
  
"Quiet down, kiddo."  
  
(Muffled Scream)  
  
X groans. And he thought banshee's were bad. He's never seen a girl scream that loud before. It took X several minutes to calm her down when she finally stopped screaming. She started panting as she stared shocked expressions at the rabbit. X was seated on the ground as he eyed the ground before looking at her.   
  
"What's yer name, kiddo?" X asked  
  
The girl swallows nervously before speaking.  
  
"L-lindsey. Lindsey Carter. (pants) What-what about you?"  
  
X paused before looking around the area.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
Lindsey eyes him.  
  
"You do have a name, do you?"  
  
"Y-yeah."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
X looked around again before looking up and saw a big slogan by the freeway that said "Bugs! We exterminate them!"   
  
"B-Bugs!"  
  
Lindsey paused.  
  
"That's your name?"  
  
The rabbit nods.  
  
"Bugs who?"  
  
The rabbit paused before scratching his neck and looking over at another sign where he saw another slogan sign that says "Help a grey bunny find a home."  
  
"B-bunny. Bugs Bunny."  
  
Lindsey nods, then looks at him straight. Bugs noticed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"N-nothing."  
  
Bugs paused before speaking.  
  
"Say, where am I exactly?"  
  
"You're in Los Angeles." Lindsey confirmed  
  
"Uh...What year?"  
  
"The year is 2028. Why?"  
  
Bugs paused unblinking and shook the thought off.  
  
"Nothin'."  
  
Bugs straightened up.  
  
"Look, lindsey. I gotta get ya home. Where do ya live?"  
  
"Off the street in 5th and Central 3 blocks from the monorail."  
  
"Monorail? Dat's da train, is it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Alright. (gets up) C'mon."  
  
"Wait a minute. Since I know my way to the monorail, it's only fair that I'd show you and so on."  
  
"So you're my map now, right?"  
  
Lindsey nods. Bugs smiled.  
  
"Eh, lead the way."  
  
"Thank You."  
  
They started walking away from the bridge. 


	3. Monorail Trouble

Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Inside the cryogenic room, technicians were working on a bank of monitors while the rectangular ice cube was suspended over a huge bathtub-like thawing tank. Altough that the cube was melting in the flowing tank, it wasn't fast enough. So they decided to use a thawing tank instead. The scientist was there gazing at the cube in determination.  
  
"Lower the hook."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
The technicians started typing on the monitors.  
  
"Thawing Tank at 100% maximum degree." The computer voice said  
  
The hook lowered with the cube. Steaming was hissing as the cube lowered inside the tank. On the monitor, a loading process indicated that the ice was melting at 50%, then at 60. The whole thing kept up until...  
  
"Thawing Process complete." The computer voice said  
  
"Let him out."  
  
The technicians typed on the keys.   
  
Inside the tank, the vaporizing hot water drains through tiny holes while the bottom of the tank lift up til it was at the very top. On the metal bed, a black duck with a yellow beak lies motionless on the platform.   
  
The scientist approaches with a small smirk on his face as he looks at his specimen. He held a cutting tool in his hand.  
  
"Let's wake you up."  
  
Cut To:  
  
Ext.  
  
An aerial view of a track was there over the streets as the monorail was passing by.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
In the subway area with clear walls and pictured designs, many people were assembled by the track waiting for the train. Bugs and Lindsey were beyond the crowd. The crowd obviously didn't noticed Bugs in his disguise. They seems to think of Bugs as a human being.  
  
"Wow. Nice subway station." Bugs said  
  
"The best in Los Angeles." Lindsey said  
  
Bugs nods as a civilian eyes him before eyeing lindsey. Lindsey noticed.  
  
"Who's the stranger you with? He looks kinda shy."  
  
Lindsey paused.  
  
"Um, he's my uncle."  
  
Bugs looks at her cock-eyed.  
  
"Ohh. (extends hand) Nice to meet you, sir."  
  
Naturally, Bugs shakes the woman's hand. The woman looks down her hand as she felt somewhat of a cold touch to it.  
  
"My, you're cold."  
  
Bugs nods as the monorail arrives. Bugs let's go of the woman's hand and got back in position with lindsey. The monorail stopped right in front of them as 4 double doors opened. The crowd split into 4 groups and went inside.  
  
Ext.  
  
The train was leaving away from the station.  
  
Int.  
  
Inside the train, Bugs and Lindsey were seated in the second row.   
  
"Uncle?"  
  
"Yeah. Don't want them to recognize you."  
  
"Oh. Ya have anything to eat?"  
  
Lindsey gazes at him.  
  
"You mean you haven't eaten?"  
  
Bugs shakes his head.  
  
"No. To tell ya da truth, I haven't eaten anything since."  
  
"Since what?"  
  
"Uh, I don't know."  
  
Lindsey nods.  
  
On the otherside, about 5 mens in raggedy outfits were sitting around in their seats. The 1st man was wearing a cap and they were all armed with rifles. The 1st man looks around before getting up and gesturing for his boys to follow him. They all got up and follow their leader. The 1st man cocks his rifle and aimed it in the air before firing. This got a reaction off everyone who screamed in fear for their life.  
  
"Shut Up!" The 2nd man said  
  
Everyone quiets down immediately.  
  
"Everyone sit back! This is a damn hold up! So, keep quiet!" The 1st man said  
  
Bugs and Lindsey heard the gunshot and sat back as the criminals made their way in the next lodge where they are. Lindsey got worries and scared.  
  
"Oh, my god. What are we gonna do, bugs?" Lindsey whispered  
  
Bugs looked out the side and found the criminals approaching.  
  
"Don't worry, kiddo. Everything's fine."  
  
Lindsey gazes at Bugs in shock.  
  
"How is everything gonna be fine!!" She shouted as bugs eardrums and eyes bugged out after that between gritted teeth.  
  
Just as the 1st criminal was about to pass them, he soon aimed the shotgun at bugs' face.   
  
"I said shut your trap, shithead!"  
  
Bugs put on a nervous look before turning away from him. The 1st criminal grins. Bugs exhales deeply.  
  
"You know, you shouldn't point, doc."  
  
The 1st criminal stopped in his track as he raised a hand holding up the 2nd criminal behind him.  
  
"Hold up, man. (to bugs) What'd you say?"  
  
Bugs gets up gazing at the 1st criminal.  
  
"I said you shouldn't point, doc."  
  
The 1st criminal grins as well as the rest of the criminals did. Bugs noticed and did the same thing. They all stopped grinning at the same time bugs did before the shotgun was pointed to his face.  
  
"And exactly why not?"  
  
"Well, first of all,"  
  
Within a fast movement, bugs slapped the gun from his hand.   
  
"Aah!"  
  
The criminal held his hand as the gun went across the train and slammed into the metal door creating a huge dent in it.  
  
"It wouldn't be nice. And second,"  
  
Before the 2nd criminal could fire at bugs' head, bugs evades and grabbed the gun forcing the 2nd criminal to fire at the 3rd criminal's hand. The 3rd criminal's head was reduced to smoke with his eyes blinking as he fell to the ground. Everyone gasped at this event as bugs slammed the barrel at the 2nd criminal's head knocking him unconscious. Bugs grabbed the shotgun and aimed at the 1st criminal. The 1st criminal gazes at him speechless.   
  
"Someone is liable of gettin' hurt." Bugs said  
  
"A little help!" The 1st criminal said  
  
The 4th and 5th criminal came as bugs points the shotgun over his shoulder at the 4th criminal. The 4th guy saw it with widen eyes and ducks it before it fired at the last guy. The blow send the guy flying and crashing over the metal door. He was reduced to smoke as the last guy stood up dazed before blowing out smoke from his mouth and dropping to the floor unconscious. The 4th criminal got up before the 1st aimed a laser pistol at bugs. Lindsey noticed.  
  
"Bugs!"  
  
At fast pace, Bugs dropped the shotgun, turned and grabbed the 1st criminals right arm that held the weapon. He threw a knee to the hand causing the criminal to drop the gun to the ground. The gun hits the ground and fired at the 4th guy's rear.  
  
"Aah!!" The criminal screamed in pain  
  
Bugs threw an elbow to the 1st criminal's face and threw him to the ground by the 4th criminal yelping in agonizing pain.  
  
"The son of a bitch fryed my ass!" The 4th criminal fumed  
  
Bugs exhales deeply as he looked at lindsey. Lindsey laid back in her seat after seeing that display as everyone else applaud bugs' performance. Bugs took a few bows which was a mistake as his hat dropped to the ground revealing his long ears. Everyone stopped clapping and was silence after that. Bugs noticed and saw his hat on the floor.  
  
"Oops."   
  
Ext.  
  
The monorail stopped by the subway station. The double doors opened as lots of scared people were running for their lives.  
  
"It's a big talking rabbit!" A woman screamed  
  
(Men and Women continues screaming)  
  
As soon as no one else was in sight, Bugs and Lindsey came out the monorail as the doors closed behind them. They both looked at the running crowd expressionless as lindsey looked at bugs. Bugs noticed, grins nervously, and strugs. Lindsey shakes her head.  
  
"Let's go." She said  
  
Before they could go anywhere, a man yelled and charged out the monorail double doors shattering it. The train leaves as bugs turned around and saw the 1st criminal who's bleeding a little from his nose. The 1st criminal pants heavily as Bugs keeps his gaze at him.   
  
"Hide." He says to lindsey  
  
Lindsey nods as she runs to the otherside. The 1st criminal grins wickedly.  
  
"Well, I'll be damned. You are one big-ass freak."  
  
"You know, doc, The tirm "freaks" is so old. I prefer the tirm "Rabbit" instead."  
  
They started circling each other.  
  
"You broke my nose, you long-earred sack of shit. And you gonna pay for that."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Bugs searches his pockets for cash.   
  
"Gee, doc, I don't have any cash but...I think I can pay you with something."  
  
"Yeah. Your life."  
  
The 1st criminal rushes at bugs. Bugs took a fighting stance as the criminal threw a right hook. Bugs dodged and threw a punch to the guts 3 times, then flipped him to the ground. The criminal gets up as bugs stood his ground. The criminal rushed at him again. He threw a left hook. Bugs dodged and threw a left back fist to the face, then grabbed his throat and slammed the criminal to the ground. Bugs lift his heel up and slammed it down to the criminal's chest knocking the breath out of him.  
  
"Ohhh!"  
  
He grits his teeth in pain grasping his chest. Bugs lowers his head to the criminal's ears.  
  
"Stay."  
  
Bugs slaps his face gently and leaves. Lindsey comes out and saw the entire thing.  
  
"Where'd you learn to fight like that?"  
  
"Ta tell ya da truth,"  
  
Bugs quickly took out a tazer gun, aims, and shoot an electric projectile at the criminal who had a laser weapon in his hand about to shoot bugs in the back. The criminal sizzled with electricity dancing around and stunning him.   
  
Lindsey was shocked and surprise before eyeing bugs. Bugs noticed.  
  
"I don't know." Bugs said, continuing his sentence.  
  
Lindsey paused as bugs noticed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. I just never knew that you'd fought like that."  
  
Bugs smirks.  
  
"I'm just full of surprises, now am I?"  
  
"I'll say. Let's go."  
  
They continued along the way into the town. 


	4. Daffy Duck

Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
The naked black duck's head was cut off as the technicians installed a small chip inside the brain of the motionless duck.   
  
"Mind chip installed." The computer voice confirmed  
  
Pulsating cables were inserted over the duck's body. The scientist watches sternly.  
  
"How long before his awakening?"  
  
"Not long, sir. His brain patterns are at a mere 50% and rising."  
  
"Stop at 70% and release him."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
The technicians went back to work. One technician turns a knob on a machine. They reattach the top of the duck's head as the cables pulsate even faster. The duck's eyes started to twitch as the scientist watches. A monitor indicates the brain pattern is at 65% and rising. It soon reaches at 70% at the same time the technician pressed a button to stop the process.   
  
The duck's eyes stopped twitching as it slowly opens up. The black duck looks around and saw the technicians around him.  
  
"Who the hell are you guys?" The duck asked  
  
The scientist squeezes between the technicians and smiles at the duck.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dr. Alex McCloud. At your service."  
  
The duck eyes him sternly.  
  
"Service, huh? How 'bout getting these cables off of me?"  
  
Alex nods.  
  
"Right away."  
  
Alex signals for the technicians. A technician pressed a button on the machine. The cables lashes off the duck. The duck whines.  
  
"Yeeow!"  
  
The duck jumped in mid air and lands on his feet. Leveraging, he stands completely as the scientist approaches him.  
  
"Feeling better?"  
  
"I don't know. I think I learned how to stand properly."  
  
Alex nods.  
  
"Good. Do you know your name?"  
  
The duck yawns and scratches his abdomen.  
  
"Hmm. I don't know."  
  
"Why don't we call you, uh...Daffy."  
  
The black duck crosses his arms.  
  
"Hmm. I like it. But...Daffy, uh..."  
  
"Duck?"  
  
"Yes! That's my name! Whoo-ho!"  
  
Daffy starts bouncing around as the scientist watches him sternly.  
  
"That's great. Say, daffy, how would you like to do a job for us."  
  
Daffy stops bouncing and gazes at the scientist.  
  
"How would I like to do what for you?"  
  
"A job."  
  
"A job?"  
  
Alex nods.  
  
"Uh...what kind of job?"  
  
"Oh, not much but a retrieval job."  
  
Daffy approaches alex.  
  
"A retrieval job? What, like a courier?"  
  
"Yes. You see, a specimen of ours has escaped from our lab earlier and we want it back."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's a project of ours known as X. He's highly enhance and has abilities even he doesn't know about."  
  
Daffy strokes his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"X, huh? Well, what's in it for me?"  
  
Alex smirks.  
  
"Would cash do?"  
  
Daffy's eyes turned to dollar signs along with a big smiley face upon hearing that. He quickly zooms and embracing Alex with his arms around his head.   
  
"Would it do?"  
  
He then kisses Alex's head, then jumps off him in excitement before landing to his feet.  
  
"Of course it would! (laughs) What-what does this X guy looks like anyway?"  
  
"Oh, it wouldn't be a shock to you. Really. A rabbit."  
  
Daffy gazes at alex questionably.  
  
"A who?"  
  
"A rabbit. A grey rabbit."  
  
Alex took out a remote and pressed a button. Daffy looks up. His eyes bugged out before scattering out the way of a big screen dropping on the floor.  
  
"Hey, watch where you're dropping that thing!"  
  
Alex pressed the button as the screen turns on. On the screen, a grid-like image of Bugs was on the screen. Then a second image was shown facing left. Daffy got in front of the screen and steadily reads the profile. Alex watches as Daffy started gathering information inside his head. Daffy nods.  
  
"So, that's him, huh? Well, don't worry. I'll bring him back. By the way, how much are we talking about here?"  
  
"About $8.50 a month."  
  
Daffy turned to alex with a surprisely and shocked expression.  
  
"Minimum wage? Shit. No deal, pal."  
  
Closing his eyes, daffy starts to walk away, then about 5 guards surrounded Daffy. Daffy's eyes shot open in shock as the guards surrounded him with charged tazers. Alex smirks.  
  
"Going somewhere, Mr. Duck?"  
  
The 5 guards started approaching Daffy, who had his hands up totally defenseless and grins nervously. The guards had their tazers out and steadily aimed at daffy.  
  
"Uh...Uh...(nods) I guess I am."  
  
(Techno Music plays)  
  
The 1st guard has the tazer almost over his shoulder and before he could strike him, daffy swiftly grabbed his right arm and forced the 1st guard to fire his tazer at all 4 guards stunning them with electricity.   
  
"Aah!"   
  
The 4 guards sizzled, dropped their tazers, and fell to the ground unconscious. Daffy threw the 1st guard to the ground over his shoulder grabbing the tazer with his left hand at the same time. Daffy looks down sternly at the guard.  
  
"Nighty Night."  
  
Wheeling his arms around forward, distortion fills around him as he struck the tazer down on the guard's chest.  
  
"Aah!"  
  
Electricity sizzles on the guard's body stunning him.   
  
(Techno Music Stops)  
  
Daffy looks at the tazer dumbfounded.  
  
"Whoa. I think I better keep this. It might come in handy."  
  
Twirling the tazer, daffy starts to run. Alex then pressed a button on the remote. As soon as that happened, Daffy stopped in his track. Daffy stood motionless as alex smirks.  
  
"Now turn around."  
  
Daffy does as told as alex gestures to him. Daffy approaches alex and stops in front of him. Alex smiles and strokes Dafy's chin. Daffy felt groomed as he was sensually moaning in delight.  
  
"Now, will you do it?"  
  
Daffy chuckles.  
  
"Whatever you say, pal."  
  
Alex stops stroking.  
  
"Good."  
  
Alex then walks away as daffy follows.  
  
"Say, where are you going?"  
  
"To prepare you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Training and Weapons."  
  
"Oh, that's good. Can I get somethin' to eat, though? And some kickass clothes?"  
  
They exit the room through a double door.  
  
"Maybe later."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The double door closes.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Daffy was wearing a somewhat techno gear suit. He was running on a treadmill wearing some electrodes on his body. Alex and other scientist were outside the room looking through a glass as alex nods and writes on a clipboard.   
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
(Punches and kickes landing, grunting)  
  
In another room, daffy was training his newfound martial arts techniques on objects including exercise object. He even performed air attacks, and flip moves as distortion surrounds the area around daffy.   
  
Alex nods as he writes on the clipboard.  
  
Int.  
  
In other room, daffy started evading lasers and gunshots while shooting with laser pistols at simulated drones. Alex checked the monitor as about 75% percent of Daffy's firing accuracy was up including fighting techniques and everything else. The other thing that isn't up is his stamina as alex writes on the clipboard. A green light buzzes by the door. The double door opened as daffy came out with a determined look on his face staring at Alex.   
  
"Now where do I find this here rabbit?" Daffy asked in a sinister southern accent 


	5. Road Disaster

Cut To:  
  
Ext.  
  
We see an apartment building by the busy streets where lots of tall building were at.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Inside a decorated hotel room, a doorknob turns, then the door opens. Lindsey head peeks inside.  
  
"Damon?! You here?! Damon!"  
  
She gestures her hand as Bugs came inside the house wearing his disguise. Lindsey closed the door behind them as bugs looks around the place. Bugs had an amazed expression on his face.  
  
(Whistles)  
  
"Nice place."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Who's Damon?"  
  
Lindsey sighs.  
  
"My older brother."  
  
"Oh. Thought he was yer father."  
  
Lindsey looks at bugs and scoffs.  
  
"Are you kidding me? He is nowhere near looking like my father and for your information, my father died 2 years ago."  
  
Bugs looks at her remorsefully.  
  
"Gee, I'm sorry to hear dat, kiddo."  
  
Lindsey exhales deeply.  
  
"It's okay. Frustration and all."  
  
Bugs nods and sits on a couch.  
  
"You got something to eat around here?"  
  
Lindsey goes in the kitchen.  
  
"Don't think you got maids around here, bugs. My cousin used to do that around here."  
  
"I just asked."  
  
"Yes. I do. I assume you like carrots."  
  
"Love 'em."  
  
"Okay. Be right out with you."  
  
Bugs makes himself comfortable on the couch as he gazes around before eyeing a framed picture on a desk by the couch. He scoots over and picks up the picture. A photo of Lindsey, her brother, damon, and her father was on the photo. Bugs smiles a bit as lindsey entered the room with a tray of carrots and carrot juice. Bugs looked her way as she noticed him looking at her picture.  
  
"'Dis yer family?"  
  
Lindsey nods. She approaches and places the tray on the table. She went and sat down with bugs. Bugs placed the framed photo down and scoots next to lindsey before taking a carrot from the tray. Bugs crunches on a carrot as lindsey watched him eat. Bugs moans in total sensation of the food.  
  
"Oh. 'Dis is what I needed. You know, I've forgotten how much dese tasted."  
  
Lindsey chuckles as bugs reaches and picks up the carrot juice. He placed the glass on the table and reached for the tray. Lindsey noticed.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Bugs grabbed the tray and tossed the carrots from it. The carrots were in mid-air as bugs placed the tray down and stands before opening his mouth wide.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
The carrots fall as they all landed inside bugs' mouth one by one like darts falling down. After he was done, he licked his upper lip before lindsey applaud his performance.   
  
"Bravo!"  
  
Bugs took bows before a laser shot beamed passed bugs nearly missing him and causing lindsey to scream in fear. Bugs quickly got up and scattered towards lindsey.  
  
Ext.  
  
Outside on a rooftop building, Daffy Duck was seen wearing thermo-goggles as he kept aim at the target.  
  
"Damn."  
  
He fires again.  
  
Int.  
  
The laser bursted through the window. Bugs saw it before grabbing lindsey and scattering out the way of the laser as it hits the wall. Bugs rolled to the ground by the side wall next to the other room.  
  
"Who is that?!"  
  
Throughout Bugs' eyes, his optic pupil enlarge as his view got closer and closer looking at the culprit firing.  
  
"Who the hell is dat?"  
  
"What? What'd you see?"  
  
"A duck."  
  
A laser fire came and missed them as bugs covers lindsey.  
  
"What?"  
  
Bugs grabbed lindsey.  
  
"You have a fire escape?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Come on."  
  
Bugs and Lindsey got up from 2 to 3 laser shots trailed and missed them at the same time. They headed to the fire escape.  
  
Ext.  
  
Daffy was still aiming as he soon saw them on the fire escape.  
  
"There you are."  
  
He twirled the tazer in hand before aiming and firing in thier direction of multiple shots.  
  
The shots impacted with metallic stair rails and steel ladders. Sparks fly off them during impact. Lindsey screams in fear as bugs protects her along the way. He soon stopped at the 6th floor of the step and looked at lindsey.  
  
"Stay here. I'll be right back."  
  
"What are you gonna do?"  
  
Bugs didn't answer as he continued going up the stairs.  
  
Daffy kept his eyes on Bugs and kept firing.  
  
The shots keep missing Bugs and hitting the metals as he soon reached the rooftop. He was at the tip of the rooftop as he could see clearly who the culprit was. Bugs smirks and twitches his whiskers.  
  
"I see you."  
  
Bugs slowly walks backward before sprinting forward and leaping in mid-air.   
  
Lindsey saw this in mere shock.  
  
"No way."  
  
Daffy saw him and starts firing but missed as Bugs flips forward evading the lasers. Bugs soon lands and collides into daffy.  
  
(Both Grunting)  
  
They both tumbled rapidly on the rooftop. Daffy soon kicks Bugs off him. Bugs lands respectfully on his feet as Daffy leaps to his. He quickly turns to Bugs and takes off his thermo-goggles. Bugs eyes him sternly.  
  
"Eh...what's up, doc?"  
  
Daffy grins.  
  
"What's up is that you're coming back to the lab, long ears."  
  
"I wonder why is dat? And who are you exactly?"  
  
"Who am I you say? Well, you can call me (takes a bow) Daffy Duck."  
  
Bugs slightly nods.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Daffy stands again.  
  
"Now, if you'd be so kind just to hold out your wrist, I would gladly retain you and take you back to the lab."  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks, duck. You see, I don't belong dere."  
  
"Sure you do. (approaches) You just don't know it yet."  
  
"Is dat right?"  
  
"Mm-hmm. Now shall we do this the easy way, or the hard way?"  
  
Bugs lift his head and taps his chin in thought.  
  
"Um...Dat's a toughy. But, I choose...the...(looks at daffy) hard way."  
  
Daffy smirks.  
  
"I knew you was going to say that."  
  
Before daffy could aim and fire at bugs, Bugs quickly slaps the tazer away with both hands and threw a left back fist to daffy's beak. His beak detached and hits the ground. Daffy's beakless face eyed the rabbit angrily.  
  
"You'll pay for that!"   
  
Daffy's beak was obviously talking from the ground as his body threw a left hook. Bugs dodged, grabbed with both hands and flips him over to the ground on his back.  
  
"Come on. Do it right." Daffy's beak replied  
  
Bugs still has the grasp on his arm as daffy's body twirls around from the ground which obviously did the same to bugs as they both lands on their feets.  
  
"That's it! Now kick his ass!"  
  
The body pulls Bugs in, grabs him and throws him over to the ground.  
  
"Yes! Now come and get me!"  
  
The body turns and sprints towards the yellow beak. Daffy's body quickly grabs the beak in a roll-up and attached it back to its position. Daffy turned to find Bugs gone from his sight.  
  
"Shit!"   
  
"Who the hell was that?" Lindsey asked, voice-over  
  
Cut To:  
  
Bugs and Lindsey were walking on the sidewalks.  
  
"He says his name was Daffy."  
  
"Where'd he come from?"  
  
"Same place I came from."  
  
"Which is where exactly?"  
  
"A lab runned by a scientist who likes to somewhat make us guinea pigs. I don't know how I know. I just know, okay?"  
  
"Why is he after you?"  
  
"Because I escaped from the lab. Now dey are trying to get me back."  
  
"Let me see if I got this. You escaped from a lab. Now they are trying to get you back. So, they send a duck named Daffy to come and get you, am I right?"  
  
"You hit the nail on da head, kiddo."  
  
"Then why the hell can't they do it themselves if they wanted you back?"  
  
Bugs paused.  
  
"Because dey know what I'm capable of."  
  
"And what are you capable of?"  
  
"Lots of things. Some I don't actually know about. Like the fighting techniques."  
  
Lindsey nods. Suddenly, a laser bypassed them hitting and shattering a glass of a store.   
  
(Horn Honking)  
  
Bugs looked and saw a pickup truck about several feets from them where Daffy was the driver of that vehicle.  
  
"Wow. 'Dis duck couldn't quit."  
  
Bugs looks around and saw a motorcycle by a car. He looks at lindsey.  
  
"You know how to drive a car?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Drive it."  
  
Bugs sprints towards the car as lindsey follows him.  
  
"Wait a minute! I don't have a key!"  
  
Bugs walks up to the front door and slams his fist through the window shattering it. He unlocks the front door and opens it before gesturing for lindsey.  
  
"Afta you."  
  
Lindsey looks at him and gets inside.  
  
"Like I said. I have no key."  
  
Bugs reached in his glove and took out a spare key and gave it to lindsey. Lindsey takes it and looks at bugs who had his eyes on the pickup truck catching up.  
  
"Use it!"  
  
"Watch a minute! I meant a--  
  
Bugs sprints towards the motorcycle and gets on. Lindsey sighs.  
  
"Key card."  
  
Lindsey searches the glove compartment and took out the extra key card. She starts the car's engines as bugs drives off on the cycle ahead of Lindsey.  
  
Daffy saw him, stuck his arm out and fired the tazer at the rabbit while speeding the truck up. The streets wasn't too busy as bugs swerved the cycle left and right to evade the lasers. The lasers missed as one hits the ground and one hits an empty car. The car sizzled with electricity before exploding on impact in a blaze of fire. The man that owns the car, came out and looked at the damage before the truck passed him up. He threw his hat down to the ground in frustrated anger.  
  
"Goddamnit!" The man fumed  
  
Bugs took out his tazer and fired back. The lasers impacted with the truck but did little damage. Bugs kept swerving left and right out of the way of honking cars without looking where he's going. He continues firing back as daffy tries to bypass the cars but they did the favor for him as the cars moved out the way simultaneously giving daffy some room. Winds flows the back of bugs' coat as he looks forward. He saw a carrying truck as he aims at the truck and fires. The chain that was carrying about 9 large ramps has now drops two ramps as Bugs speeds up the cycle. Daffy saw the development.  
  
"Very clever, long ears."  
  
Daffy pressed on the accelerator and speeds up the truck.  
  
Bugs grips on the handles on the cycle as the vehicle sprints over the ramp.  
  
The cycle was in mid-air as bugs forced the cycle around until he was facing the truck and aimed his tazer at the pickup truck's gas tank.   
  
The truck started flattening the ramps as daffy saw bugs in the air.  
  
Bugs fired numorous shots at the tank.  
  
Daffy eyes bugged ou noticing that bugs was firing at the tank as he tried to open up the door but it was locked.  
  
"Goodamnit! Open up!"  
  
He takes out a crowbar and desperately starts to jack his way out.  
  
The laser's hit the gas tanks as daffy stopped and noticed before eyeing the camera in shock.  
  
"Mother..."  
  
The camera zoom angles over the truck as it explodes over the ground.   
  
"Aaahhh!!"  
  
Daffy was seen in mid-air and falling down waving his arms in a useless attempt to fly.  
  
Bugs landed with the cycle watched the duck as Daffy falls and crashed over a vehicle's roof landing a huge dent on it. Bugs closed his eyes due to the impact.  
  
"Damn. Dat's gotta hurt."  
  
Bugs looks behind the flaming truck and saw the car lindsey was in approaching. Lindsey got out the car.  
  
"Lindsey, stay in da car!"  
  
Lindsey does as told as bugs got off the cycle. He started approaching the car by the flaming truck. Before he could get any closer, Daffy popped out and aimed at bugs.  
  
"Surprise!"  
  
He fired. Bugs evades left and right. Then, flips backward evading another after another laser shot. Bugs lands as daffy jumped off the car and lands on his feet. Bugs eyes daffy sternly.  
  
"You wanna try again, duck?"  
  
"I will in a second but who's the girl you with?"  
  
Daffy looks over at lindsey and had heart shapes on his eyes pumping like hearts.  
  
"She sure is the beautiful type."  
  
"She sure is NOT yer type."  
  
Daffy glances at Bugs.  
  
"You always knew how to heartbreak, don't ya X?"  
  
"I'm no heartbreaka. And my name's not X. It's Bunny. Bugs Bunny."  
  
"Bugs Bunny! The specimen has a name."  
  
"Specimen?"  
  
"Yep. You're a property, long ears. An Accessory."  
  
"Look, doc, I'm no one's property. In case you haven't noticed, you are being used."  
  
Daffy chuckles.  
  
"Used? As what?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. A damn guinea pig?"  
  
"You expect me to believe that mumbo jumbo bullshit?"  
  
"It's true."  
  
"Yeah, right. Now, are you gonna come quietly or do I have to get deadly?"  
  
Bugs nods.  
  
"I like the deadly one."  
  
Daffy eyes him sternly and pulls half a smirk.  
  
"You know, I was hoping you'd say that."  
  
Daffy tosses his tazer as Bugs did the same.  
  
"How'd you find us?"  
  
"A little something called a map."  
  
Daffy cracks his neck and got into a fighting stance glaring at bugs.  
  
"You should use it."  
  
Bugs took a fighting stance as well. Lindsey watches on in her car.  
  
Bugs waves daffy on as daffy rushes at bugs. He threw a left hook and a back fist. Bugs ducks and dodges with his left hand. He soon grabs his hands and flips him over to the ground. Daffy leaps to his feet and kicks Bugs in the gut to release the hold on him. Bugs staggered hitting a pole. Bugs looked and saw daffy coming as he ducks from a right chop that bends the steel pole. Bugs grabbed his arm with one hand and chopped the duck's neck with the other. Then, he kicks Daffy in the gut. Daffy staggered before he and Bugs started exchaging blows. Punches after punches, kicks after kicks. Daffy ended it as he threw a right. Bugs dodged it. Daffy threw a left. Bugs dodged that. Bugs quickly grabs and pulled him in for two headbutts as Daffy reversed the grab hold and pushes Bugs back against the pole. Jumping, Bugs uses his feet and pushes off the side pole. Flipping in mid-air, he lands on the ground and forcefully threw daffy forward. Flipping in mid-air, the duck lands on his feet in a crouch as bugs approaches. Daffy rushes at him but bugs smacked his head with both hands having his head ring like bells. He held his head and rushed at bugs again. Bugs was ready for him as daffy threw a right hook at the same time bugs evades and hits him over the head with a frying pan. Daffy flips over and hits the ground.   
  
"Had Enough? Because if you call dat deadly, you might have had enough."  
  
"Not Quite."  
  
Daffy leaps to his feet. He turns and eyes bugs.  
  
"I'm actually getting started."  
  
Daffy twirls and threw a roundhouse to bugs' gut.   
  
"Unh!"  
  
The rabbit was threw across the area and hits a nearby pole landing his bodily dent on it. Bugs squeezes his way of of it and drops to the ground. He shakes his head a bit before eyeing daffy, who had a smirk on his face. Bugs raises up and got into a fighting stance as daffy did the same.   
  
Lindsey watches on while eating some popcorn that was inside the car.  
  
Bugs rushes first and started delivering blows but daffy evades and ducks those moves. This whole thing kept up until daffy found an opening and threw a punch to bugs' chest. The rabbit staggered as daffy dashes at him. Daffy quickly threw a left hook but bugs slaps it away and threw a clothline to daffy almost beheading him. The duck flips backward in mid-air pass bugs, then lands on his feet much to bugs' surprise before daffy quickly turned and aimed the tazer at him. Bugs quickly noticed before daffy fired. Bugs ducks before eyeing a sewer top. Daffy fires as bugs picked up the top sewer door and used it as a shield. The laser repelled and headed straight for daffy. The duck with wide eyed.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
The laser impacts with him as daffy was send flying across the area sizzling in electricity as he hits the ground. Bugs begins to walk away pass daffy's body as lindsey opened the car door. Bugs walked passed the flaming truck as lindsey approaches him.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll be fine."  
  
"That was a hell of a fight you put up."  
  
"Thanks. Let's go."  
  
They both got in the car and started leaving the reckus. As soon as they were out of sight, daffy slowly stands and watches them leave. He puts his hands on his hips and shakes his head in disappointment.  
  
"Never saw it coming. (nods) I'll get 'em. Oh, yeah."  
  
Daffy then walks away from the site at the same time fire trucks came to put out the flames. 


	6. Bar Mayhem

Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Inside the car, lindsey was driving as bugs started scratching his neck again. Lindsey noticed.  
  
"You sure you're alright?"  
  
"Kiddo, how many times do I have ta say it? I'm fine."  
  
"Geez, you're grumpy."  
  
Bugs sighs.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Lindsey looks forward and shakes her head.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Are you inching or something?"  
  
"Sort of."  
  
Lindsey soon stops at a red light as she looked at bugs.  
  
"What do you mean "Sort of?"  
  
Bugs lowers his head as lindsey eyed the back of his neck and saw the inscription on it.  
  
"Hey, what's that?"  
  
Bugs lift his head and gazes at her.  
  
"What's what?"  
  
"That tattoo on your neck."  
  
Bugs raises an eyebrow.  
  
"A tattoo on my neck?"  
  
Ext.  
  
The light turns green as lindsey drives along, then parks by a sidewalk.   
  
Int.  
  
"Turn your head."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it."  
  
Bugs turns his head as lindsey studies the tattoo on his neck.  
  
"What does it say?"  
  
"Hmm. This tattoo is labeled "X."  
  
Bugs eyes widen.  
  
"X?"  
  
"Mm-hmm. What does that mean?"  
  
Bugs pulled a long pause.  
  
"Me."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Dat's why dey referred to me as X. I was a project and somehow, I knew about dat."  
  
"A project of what?"  
  
Bugs shakes his head.  
  
"Dat...I don't know about. But after seeing daffy coming afta me, I'm beginning to know why."  
  
Lindsey sighs and turns on the engines.  
  
"Well, what now?"  
  
Bugs leans back on his seat.  
  
"Right now, I'm thirsty. I think I should go somewhere to a bar or something. (looks at lindsey) Wanna come?"  
  
"I guess I should. (looks at bugs) It's the only way to keep you in line."  
  
"Oh, behave."  
  
Bugs grins.  
  
(Limp Bizkit's "Livin' It Up" plays)  
  
Lindsey accelerates the car.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.   
  
Inside a large bar, a party was going on as holographic strippers were dancing on a square screen and was half naked. Many mens were paying the strippers through slots while some were on the dance floor dancing around. Some were seated drinking and conversing.  
  
At the front entrance, Bugs and Lindsey entered the place. Bugs looked in total aweness.  
  
"Now 'dis is a party!"  
  
"Don't get too carried away with this!"  
  
"I'm used to it!"  
  
They started walking around pass crowds of people as they finally got to an empty table not far from the holographic screens. They both sat there at the same time a waitress skates over towards them.   
  
"Hi, I'm Susan and I'll be your waitress for today! Can I take your order?!"  
  
"Yes, I'll have a tequila sunrise. No ice."  
  
The waitress types it on her clipboard screen that she was holding, then stares at bugs. As always, bugs wasn't noticed due to his disguise.   
  
"And you, sir?!"  
  
(Music Stops)  
  
Bugs took a quick look at the woman, then at lindsey. Bugs gestures to lindsey. Lindsey moves up close to him as bugs whispers in her ear. He then moves away as lindsey looks at the waitress.  
  
"Uh, do you have any carrot juice?"  
  
(Techno Music plays)  
  
The waitress smiles.  
  
"Why, yes. We have the regular kind, the gin kind, and the ice cream kind. Which would you prefer?"  
  
"Uh, regular would be fine."  
  
The waitress types it on her clipboard screen and nods to them both before leaving. Bugs glances at lindsey. She noticed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I wanted da gin kind."  
  
"No! You are not getting drunk today, bugsy."  
  
"Aw, come on."  
  
"No way. I'm keeping you in line, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember. But, shit, can't a rabbit drink every once in a while?"  
  
"No!"  
  
Bugs sighs in disappointment.  
  
"Okay, fine."  
  
"That's better."  
  
(Techno Music stops)  
  
The waitress soon came back with their drinks. Bugs takes his as lindsey did the same.  
  
"Thank You."  
  
The strippers were deactivated from the screen and were replaced by a holographic head in the middle screen.  
  
"I hope everyone's having a great time."  
  
(Crowds cheering loudly)  
  
"All right! We'll be right back with our next set of pretty girls in just 30 minutes, so do go away."  
  
The head deactivates from the screen as lindsey starts to get up. Bugs noticed.  
  
"Where are you goin'?"  
  
"To the ladies' room. Don't go anywhere."  
  
Bugs waves her off.  
  
"I'll be fine. Take ya time."  
  
Lindsey heads to the bathroom. Bugs takes a swig of his carrot juice and lays the cup down. He continues looking around the place. He soon stops and senses something or someone approaching his direction. He chuckles and lowers his head knowing exactly who it is.   
  
Someone sits opposite him wearing medium-size black tan coat and a hat. Bugs gazes at the figure.  
  
"What do you want, duck?"  
  
Daffy gazes at him wearing dark shades that covers his eyes. He puts his arms on the table and crossed his hands.  
  
"Listen, long ears. I think you and I has somehow got off on the wrong foot this evening. So I decided to show up tonight to, uh...make amends."  
  
Bugs sternly gazes daffy and scoffs.  
  
"Really."  
  
Daffy nods.  
  
"What's da catch?"  
  
"There is no catch. Just a simple amendment."  
  
Bugs chuckles.  
  
"Y-you tried to fry me tonight and you want to make amends? Is dat it?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
Bugs gazes long at him before leaning forward with his hands crossed.  
  
"Eh...I don't know what yer game is, daf. But I'm not goin' back to dat lab. You can take my words for it because 'dis rabbit's not goin' and dat's dat."  
  
"That's your final answer?"  
  
"You damn right it is."  
  
Daffy nods.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Daffy turns his back to bugs.  
  
"Oh, guys."  
  
Bugs then looked behind daffy as his eyes widen. He saw about 3 big bulls wearing jackets, nosering, shades, and shoes. What shocked bugs was that they got lindsey held hostage right in the middle as she starts struggling to get free. One covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming as daffy turned to face bugs with half a smirk. Bugs glares angrily at daffy before quickly grabbing him by the coat.  
  
"Let 'er go!"  
  
"Careful!"  
  
Just then, one bull started stroking lindsey neck firmly as bugs noticed, then looks at daffy.  
  
"One move and she's history. You hear me? His-tory. (laughs)"  
  
Bugs slowly looks at lindsey. Lindsey had a scared look on her face as bugs noticed before eyeing daffy.   
  
Bugs slowly let's go of him as daffy dushed off his coat.   
  
"Now. May I present...(gestures to the bull's) The Bull's Brothers! Something that the good scientist cooked up from the freezer. Quite handy, don't ya think?"  
  
He then points at the 1st bull.  
  
"That's Rodney."  
  
He points to the 2nd bull.  
  
"That's Buldoser."  
  
He points to the last.  
  
"And that's...Bullwinkle."  
  
"Nice names. But I got names for all three."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"Bullshit."  
  
Daffy chuckles. He soon looks at lindsey, then eyes bugs.  
  
"She's a cutie, ain't she? So cute that it's a shame to kill her. But you can prevent that by coming back with me to the lab where you belong. (Scottish Accent) And spare the little wee ones here. (normal voice) So, what do ya say?"  
  
Bugs stands up from his seat and gazes at lindsey. Lindsey was still struggling as bugs eyes daffy with a smile on his face.  
  
"What do I say, doc? I say "Duck!!"  
  
Daffy got confused as the music stops and everyone turned their direction due to the shout.  
  
"Huh?" The crowds said  
  
Bugs quickly took out his tazer, twirls it, and aimed at the glassed ceiling. Daffy's eyes widen as bugs fired the tazer at the ceiling. It impacts as a small generator that was over the glass powering the lights immediately bursted and exploded as many people screamed in fear. The burst of the generator started trailing over the ceiling breaking numorous glasses and destroying generator's powering the lights as everyone in the bar scattered out the place for their lives. Pieces of sharded glass started falling onto the ground as daffy took out an umbrella. Lindsey stepped on the Rodney's foot. Rodney's eyes widen.  
  
"Aah!"  
  
He lets go of lindsey grasping his feet while jumping around as bugs twirls the tazer backward til he aimed at Bullwinkle. He fired as it impacts with his chest missing lindsey by an inch. Bullwinkle was sent across the place and crashes over a table sizzling in electricity.   
  
Bugs eyes lindsey.  
  
"Lindsey, go!"  
  
Lindsey nods as she runs for it. Daffy noticed. Before he could go after her, bugs halt his movement with a charged tazer aimed at his neck.  
  
"Goin' somewhere, daf?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I am."  
  
(Soft Growling)  
  
Suddenly, Buldoser was standing behind bugs. Bugs ears dropped down and his eyes widen in fright as he slowly turned and saw the bull behind him. He gasp before a hard crushing punch hit his face. Bugs was sent across the place breaking through the cleared hologram screen. Lindsey saw this in shock.  
  
"Bugs!"  
  
Lindsey saw daffy before running for her life. Daffy follows.  
  
"Come back, my little sweetie poo. The phantom of the opera has come for you." Daffy sang while following her.  
  
Meanwhile, Bugs groans and was a little dazed with stars flying over his head. He shakes his head and starts to get up. As soon as he was to his feet, he gazes forward and saw 2 Rodney and Buldoser approaching his direction.  
  
"Uh-oh. Gotta act fast."  
  
Bugs looks around the place before eyeing something at his left. He sprints to that direction.  
  
"Hello."  
  
They saw him before aiming their handgun-like laser pistols in the direction. They fires laser shots at the direction missing the running rabbit and shattering the glass.  
  
The glass shattered behind bugs hitting the ground as bugs performed a rollup and grabbed a red sheet.  
  
The 2 bull's approached the direction bugs went to before bugs suddenly came out wearing a bullfighter's outfit and carrying the sheets. He eyes the 2 bull's wickedly.  
  
"Ah...the bull wants to play." Bugs said in a usual sinister spanish accent  
  
Rodney and Buldoser aimed in bugs' direction and were about to fire when bugs wiped out the red sheet and started waving it at the side of him. This caused the 2 bull's to go wide eyed and motionlessly drop their weapon's. Their eyes turned red along with gritted teeth.  
  
"Red!" Rodney said  
  
"We don't like red!" Buldoser fumed  
  
They blew steam out their nostrils as bugs grins and twitches his whiskers.  
  
"Toro! Toro!"  
  
Rodney fumed as he charged first towards bugs. Bugs still had the sheet as he wipes it away revealing an anvil as rodney hits it head on. Rodney's head flattened as he fell back unconscious and dazed.   
  
Buldoser saw this as bugs threw away the sheet and gazes at the last bull. He took off ans tosses the bullfighter's hat away before approaching buldoser. They both circle each other. Buldoser didn't waste anytime as he charged and threw a right hook. Bugs ducks and quickly threw a hard left and right hook to the face of Buldoser's face. Bugs delivered the kneebuster to the bull's face which nearly fazed him as the bull glared at bugs after he did that. Bugs looked in disbelief.  
  
"Shit."  
  
Buldoser winds back and threw a hard punch connecting with bugs' chin. Bugs went flying as he flipped backward and lands on his feet respectfully.   
  
"Ow."  
  
Buldoser rushed at the rabbit as the bull attempts to crush his head with his two fist. But bugs miraculously dodged those attacks. Between grittd teeth, bugs struggles to use all his strength while buldoser tries forcing his weight on him between gritted teeth. Suddenly, bugs quickly grabbed his hands and bends them backwards.  
  
"Aah!" Buldoser wails in pain  
  
Bugs then leverage himself up while bending his hands to throw a drop kick to buldoser's chest. The bull staggered as bugs lands before noticing a laser handgun. Bugs looked to find buldoser approaching him fast as he performed a rollup and grabbed the weapon. Buldoser charged in his direction as bugs quickly stands and aims the handle of the weapon in his mouth. Bugs pressed a button on the barrel and fired from the handle. Buldoser was sent flying back and surging with electricity before crashing over the subconscious rodney which consumed the electricity into him. Bugs spin changes to his regular outfit and heads to the direction lindsey went.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Ext. Alley Way  
  
Lindsey bursted out the back door of the bar and was now outside. She continues running before Daffy jumped in front of her spreading his arms out.  
  
"Surprise! (looks at her) Miss me?"  
  
Lindsey starts backing away.  
  
"You better keep away from me."  
  
"You're not threatening me, are ya? Is that the way to treat your savior, juliet? You don't even have anything defensive on you, sweetheart."  
  
Lindsey then aims a charging laser gun at daffy.  
  
"Oh, yeah I do. And don't call me juliet or sweetheart."  
  
Daffy chuckles.  
  
"Take your shot."  
  
"Gladly."  
  
Lindsey took several shots at daffy, who evades the projectiles with no problem by jumping and bouncing around.   
  
"Whoo-ho! Whoo-ho! Whoo-ho!"  
  
Lindsey grunts in frustration.  
  
"Stand still!"  
  
Lindsey kept firing til she suddenly got drained on ammo. Daffy lands to his feet.  
  
"Whoo! (laughs) Ran out of gas. Let me show you how it's done."  
  
Daffy twirled his tazer in hand before charging and aiming at lindsey. Lindsey went wide eyed and before daffy could fire...  
  
"Look out below!"  
  
Daffy looked up and saw bugs crashing through a side window. He flips and started falling as daffy aims and started firing but missed with every shot. They both collide on the ground as a struggle was issuing. Dafy was on top of bugs struggling with his tazer to shoot him while bugs struggles to prevent that.   
  
(Both Grunting)  
  
Bugs decides to end this as he knees daffy in the ribcage not once, but twice to get daffy distracted for him to throw a headbutt to the duck. The tazer charged as bugs quickly grabbed and aimed the weapon at daffy. He fired as the duck was flown back sizzling in electricity.   
  
"Aah!"  
  
Daffy hits the concrete wall but got back on his feet. Enraged, he quickly lounges forward and threw a hard as hell left hook to bugs' face, then a right to his guts, and a right uppercut to his chin. Bugs staggered against the wall as daffy was about to deliver the final blow but bugs evades having daffy strike his thunderous left blow to the concrete wall. Chunks of bricks broke from the wall.  
  
"Yeeoow!!"  
  
Daffy held his hand as bugs took advantage and grabbed both his arms. He then forced daffy into the brick wall as daffy's face collides with it. Daffy's facial expression was crushed with borken teeth and a black eye as bugs grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the wall breaking chunks of concretes from it. Daffy fell to the ground face-first unconscious. Bugs gazes down at daffy.  
  
"Dat's how I get deadly."  
  
Bugs gazes at lindsey.   
  
"You alright?"  
  
Lindsey rushes over to him pass daffy and hugs him.  
  
"I am now. Thanks to you."  
  
Lindsey releases the hug and looks down at daffy. But he was gone from their site.  
  
"Hey, where'd he go?"  
  
Bugs paused.  
  
"Back to his master. Somethin's not right around here."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"'Dose other three guys also came from the freezer."  
  
"You mean they..."  
  
Bugs nods.  
  
"'Dere's somethin' else."  
  
"What?"  
  
Bugs sighs.  
  
"Well, Daffy's been tracking us 3 times today. I mean, how the hell does he even know dat were here anyway?"  
  
Lindsey shakes her head. Bugs rubs his chin in thought and then something came to him. He suddenly remember what daffy said during their confrontation.  
  
(Flashbacks)  
  
"It's called a map. You should try it sometime."  
  
(Flashback Ends)  
  
Daffy's words seems to give bugs the expressionless look as lindsey noticed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Bugs and Lindsey leaves the alleyway. 


	7. Collision Streak

Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
At the lab, daffy and the three bull's stood in front of Alex, who's pacing back and forth after hearing daffy's story on what happened.  
  
"Let me see if I got this. In addition to failing the 2nd time, you follow them into a bar, held a teenager hostage in order to re-negotiate X's transportation back to me, and wrecks havoc inside of a bar?!" Alex fumed  
  
"But--" Daffy and the bull's started to say but alex raised his hand to silence them.  
  
Alex calms down before approaching them.  
  
"It's time to move on to phase 2."  
  
"Phase 2?" Daffy said, confused  
  
"Yes. I have new weapons that I like to test out. Follow me."  
  
Alex walks pass them as daffy, rodney, buldoser, and bullwinkle follows along.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Inside the car, lindsey was driving before eyeing bugs questionably.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm bugged somewhere."  
  
"Wait a minute. How? I mean, they planted nothing on you."  
  
"Well, it's gotta be somewhere."  
  
Bugs then started scratching his neck again, then realizes something before gazing lindsey.  
  
"My neck. It's in my neck."  
  
Lindsey meets his gaze.  
  
"Your neck?"  
  
"Yeah. Somehow, dey-dey planted it inside my neck while I was in da tube."  
  
"It's called Suspended Amination." Lindsey said, correcting him  
  
"Whatever. (points) Park over here."  
  
Ext.  
  
Lindsey parks by a sidewalk and shuts the engine down.  
  
Int.  
  
"You have a cutting tool?"  
  
"In the glove compartment. But--"  
  
Lindsey didn't say her next statement before bugs slammed his fist into the glove compartment. Bugs took a paper cutter knife out and gives it to lindsey. Lindsey looks at the knife, then at bugs.  
  
"Time to operate."  
  
"What?! Wait a minute. I don't know a thing about operations. That stuff is suited for the hospital."  
  
Bugs sighs and takes the cutting blade.  
  
"Fine. I'll do it. (turns around) Care ta aid me?"  
  
Lindsey sighs deeply.  
  
"What if you get hurt?"  
  
"You got a better idea?"  
  
"Yeah. Put you to sleep."  
  
"I don't feel sleepy."  
  
Lindsey then threw a hard chop to bugs' shoulder rendering him unconscious. He fell back on the chair as lindsey smirks.  
  
"Now you do."  
  
Lindsey turns him around as she started on the operation. She studies the inscription before sticking the knife at the tip of the inscription. Lindsey bit her tongue as she trailed the cutting blade shaped as the inscription. As soon as she was done, she shreds the skin off and saw it. A tiny-size blinking device inside the neck hooked to the esophagus.  
  
"My god."  
  
Cut To:  
  
Ext.  
  
The sky was quiet before 3 titanium aircraft labeled "Triple X45" were being flown in the sky.  
  
Int.  
  
Inside one of the aircraft, Daffy was driving in the front seat wearing a helmet with an infrared scope over his head. He was looking on a monitor tracking down the subject that was suppose to be apprehended. On a green shaded monitor, a white dot flicks on and off as daffy smirks.  
  
"I'm comin' for ya."  
  
Daffy steers the aircraft to the side.  
  
Ext.  
  
All 3 aircrafts veered to the side towards the target.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Lindsey was digging carefully inside the neck as she had a tough time trying to get the device out. She soon caught a hold of the device with a scissor-size holder as she yanks the device out.  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
She gazes the device for a while before getting back to work detaching back bugs' neck. She took some knitting tools from the glove compartment and started acting quickly knitting the entire skin on him. This took a few minutes til she was finally done. She sighs in relief before bugs groaned to life. He slowly turned around and slowly opened his eyes. He turned to see lindsey there as she smiled and gestures the device in his face. Bugs smiles and nods.  
  
"You had ta hit me so hard?"  
  
Bugs rubbed the back of his neck and the silver string on him. Bugs noticed and looked at lindsey. She smiled and raised up the needles she used on his neck. Bugs had a surprised expression on his face.  
  
"And you said you didn't know anything about operations?"  
  
Lindsey chuckles.  
  
(Phone beeps)  
  
Lindsey presses a button on the radio before the whole radio turned clockwise now showing a small screen with button at the bottom. Bugs noticed.  
  
"What's dat?"  
  
"TeleCom."  
  
Lindsey pressed a button before the screen came on with a phone number on it. She looked at the number and soon recognizes it.  
  
"Damon."  
  
"Yer brother?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
She pressed a button on the telecom as the screen came on showing a man in his late 20s with black hair and black eyes.   
  
"Damon, where were you?"  
  
"I'm about to ask you the same question."  
  
"Alright. Here's a different one. Where are you?"  
  
"At the police station. Lindsey, what's going on? Already, we have two incidents happening in one night. A truck exploding in the middle of the streets and now a disaster at a bar. What the hell's going on?"   
  
"Nothing's wrong. Look, I'm just on my way home, okay? I'll get back to you later."  
  
"But--"  
  
"Bye."  
  
Lindsey hangs up the telecom as bugs gazes at lindsey. Lindsey noticed but didn't make eye contact.  
  
"Now, what?"  
  
"Now, what? You never told me he was a cop."  
  
"You didn't ask. Can you do me a favor and not argue with me about this?"  
  
Bugs sighs and waves her on.  
  
"You're da boss."  
  
"Thank You."  
  
Lindsey starts the engines and drives off.   
  
Int.  
  
In the 2nd aircraft, rodney looks at the monitor as the white dot was moving. He talks into the intercom.  
  
"We have 'em movin'."  
  
Int.  
  
Inside the 1st aircraft, daffy rolls his eyes.  
  
"Why are you telling me?! I can see them too! Now let's go!"   
  
Ext.  
  
The aircrafts flew over towards the moving targets.  
  
Int.  
  
Inside, the car...  
  
"What'd you do with da device?"  
  
Lindsey digged into the middle compartment and took out the device. Bugs' expression was shock.  
  
"What da hell are ya still doin' with it?! Throw it out before--!"  
  
If bugs would've finished his statement, lindsey might've thrown the device out by now if it wasn't for bugs' senses that got his ears perking up. Lindsey noticed before the phone beeped again. Lindsey was gonna answer it but bugs held her hand down and answered it. Before bugs could speak into the phone...  
  
"Hello, my sweet. Did you miss me?"  
  
Int.  
  
Inside Aircraft One, daffy was on the intercom.  
  
"I think you do. I'm just calling to let ya know that I'll be coming for ya, honey. So, make sure you wait up for me."  
  
Int.  
  
Inside the car, bugs looked at lindsey, who chuckles as bugs puts on a feminine voice.  
  
"Oh, you bet I'll be waiting for ya. Honey."  
  
Lindsey chuckles uncontrollably but bugs instructs her to get in control of the wheels.  
  
Int.  
  
Daffy looked at the intercom in confusion. He knows that wasn't lindsey's voice at all.  
  
"X, is that you?"  
  
Int.  
  
Inside the car...  
  
"You bet yer ass it's me. And my name is Bugs. I see you got a new toy."  
  
"How the hell do you know?!"  
  
Int.  
  
Inside the aircraft...  
  
"I'm lookin' straight at ya, duckhead."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Adjust yer attention to da screen.  
  
Daffy turned left and saw the screen not far from him. Daffy smirks.  
  
"I see you."  
  
"Good. You also know dat we're movin'. So, if you want me, come and get me."  
  
"With pleasure, long ears."  
  
Daffy shuts off the screen.  
  
Int.  
  
Bugs gazes lindsey before grabbing the device and putting on his hat.  
  
"Keep drivin'."  
  
"What are you gonna do?"  
  
Bugs takes out his tazer eyeing a motorcyclist next to them.  
  
"Hitch a ride."  
  
Bugs opens the door next to him and gets to the rooftop of the car. With his coat swerving in the wind, bugs takes a leap.  
  
(Slow-Motion)  
  
In slow-motion, bugs kicks the driver off the cycle and gets on.  
  
(Regular-Motion)  
  
The cyclist rolls to the ground as bugs took control of the vehicle. He gazes at a screen on the vehicle before turning it on. A green grid screen shows three red dots on there.  
  
"Shit, dey're close."  
  
Bugs couldn't be more right as the three aircraft appeared behind him and lindsey.   
  
Int.  
  
Daffy grins wickedly. He pressed a button.  
  
Ext.  
  
Two hatches open as cannons came out from the opening.   
  
Bugs looked behind him before looking forward again.  
  
Int.  
  
Daffy grips onto two handles and started punches the red buttons on them.  
  
Ext.  
  
Lasers were firing from the cannons as it impacts with the ground missing the motorcycling rabbit.   
  
Lindsey saw this before reaching to the side and grabbing an extra tazer weapon. While driving, she aims at the 1st aircraft and fires numorous shots at it. Electricity surges around the craft.  
  
Int.  
  
The craft started rumbling as daffy noticed and looked at the side before quickly gazing forward.  
  
Int.  
  
In the 2nd aircraft...  
  
"Take care of the girl! But don't injure her!" Daffy ordered, from intercom  
  
"With pleasure." Rodney said before grinning.  
  
He started to press the buttons on the joysticks.  
  
Ext.  
  
The lasers fired at the ground missing lindsey.   
  
Int.  
  
Lindsey ducks and screams in fear before keeping her eyes on the road.   
  
Ext.  
  
Cars were parked by the sidewalk as the lasers kept firing and missing. The 2nd craft went airborne turning in a counterclockwise motion before firing again. Only this time, the lasers hit the 2 tires.   
  
Int.  
  
The tires flattened as lindsey tried to get in control of the vehicle.  
  
Ext.  
  
Bugs keeps dodging lasers as he turned and noticed lindsey losing control of the car. He looks back at the 1st craft before making a U-turn.   
  
Int.  
  
"What the--"  
  
Ext.  
  
Daffy's craft swerves in the air as bugs rides back to lindsey.  
  
Int.  
  
Rodney saw him as he started pressing the buttons on his joysticks.  
  
Ext.  
  
Lasers fired from both craft 2 and 3 as they missed bugs hitting the ground. Craft 3 even shot a missile. Bugs evades that before it hits a empty car nearby exploding on impact. Bugs looks forward and saw a driving car in front of him. Lindsey was in that car as bugs speeds up.  
  
Int.   
  
Lindsey saw him as she kept one hand on the wheel and stuck her other hand out.  
  
"Bugs!!"  
  
Ext.  
  
Bugs heard her as he forced the bike up. He was in mid-air as he soon was over the out of control car. He stretched his arms out like rubber and grabbed lindsey's hand. The car was almost heading pass another street as bugs yanked lindsey out the car. Lindsey scared at the top of her lungs as bugs swung her onto the cycle sitting behind him. The car drove over the next street before a big truck slammed into the car destroying it as the car exploded on impact.  
  
The motorcycle was in mid-air.  
  
"Hold on!"  
  
Lindsey held onto bugs as he took out and aims the charged tazer at the 2nd aircraft.   
  
Rodney's eyes bugged out upon seeing that.  
  
Bugs fired numorous shots at the craft. The shots hit the glass shattering it before more lasers short circuited the controls. The cycle rode on the 2nd craft's rooftop as bugs aims and fired at the back booster tank. Electricity surges over it as bugs forced the cycle in mid-air again before aiming and firing at the 3rd craft helding bullwinkle inside. Bulwinkle quickly aims and fires two missiles at them but missed and inadvertedly hit his partner's craft on contact. Bullwinkle noticed.  
  
"Oops. Sorry!"  
  
Bugs fired at the front window shattering it as bullwinkle ducks before bugs shot out the controls short circuiting it. He rodes on the rooftop of the craft as he shot at the booster tank before forcing the cycle in mid-air.   
  
Int.  
  
Rodney tried to bail but his door was locked.  
  
Int.  
  
Bullwinkle tried the same and his door was locked. Bullwinkle looks and saw that they were close to the ground.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Int.  
  
Rodney saw the same thing in shock.  
  
"...shit!"  
  
Ext.  
  
Both their craft crash landed on the concrete ground hard. Breaking shards of metal parts and rolling on the ground.   
  
People in cars saw it and gasp in fear before swerving their cars out the way of the tumbling crashed crafts. They soon tumbled and crashed into a large building where a curve is at and hits the ground.   
  
Inside the wrecked craft, Rodney and Bullwinkle were bruised up as they struggled to get out.  
  
"Well, that wasn't so bad." Rodney said  
  
Suddenly, the two craft exploded on impact as rodney and bullwinkle were in the air screaming in fear.  
  
"Aaah!!"  
  
The huge mushroom explosion was seen by the 30 story building.  
  
Bugs and Lindsey saw the disaster in total shock before lindsey looked forward and went wide eyed.  
  
"Look out!"  
  
Bugs quickly looks forward as a honking car was in front of them. Bugs swerved the cycle to the side and stopped in front of the car at the same time the car stopped in front of them. They both sighs in relief as someone got out the car. That someone was a man with black hair wearing a short black coat and blue jeans. He also wore dark shoes as lindsey recognizes him.  
  
"Damon?"  
  
"Lindsey, what are you--"  
  
He stopped when he saw the reckus behind them. He then eyes lindsey.  
  
"What happened here?"  
  
Lindsey pulled a pause before lowering her head. Damon eyes bugs.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Bugs looks at lindsey. Lindsey noticed before slowing nodding. Bugs understood before taking off his hat revealing his ears. Damon's expression was shock before eyeing lindsey.  
  
"Lindsey, who is this? More importantly, w-what is it?"  
  
"He's a rabbit. His name is bugs. Damon, do me a favor and let me explain this to you later. Right now, someone's coming after us. Mainly, him."  
  
"Who's after him?"  
  
Lindsey and Bugs looked at each other before looking at damon.  
  
"We'll explain in the car. Let's go."  
  
They all started getting in the car as damon got in the front, lindsey in shotgun, and bugs in back. They soon started to drive off unnoticed to them that they were being watched.  
  
Int.  
  
Daffy was still in his aircraft as he picked up an intercom.  
  
"Buldoser, I'm gonna need you, pal." 


	8. Disaster Chase and Abduction

Cut To:  
  
Int. Car  
  
Inside the car, damon was driving while lindsey rode shotgun and bugs in back.  
  
"He escaped from a lab?" Damon asked after lindsey explained  
  
"Yeah. He was part of a project and he somehow knew about that."  
  
Damon exhales deeply.  
  
"What about these incidents?"  
  
"Those were caused by the guys that are after him."  
  
"If they are after him, then you shouldn't be involved."  
  
"Hey! He saved my life. I owe him that much."  
  
Damon eyes lindsey, then back at the road.  
  
"Saved you from what?"  
  
Lindsey sighs.  
  
"I was being robbed while on my way home. Bugs then came in and saved my life. He did it twice today."  
  
"Why do they want you?"  
  
"A duck is madly in love with me. Why would'nt he be after me?"  
  
Damon chuckles.  
  
"A duck?"  
  
"Yeah. His name is daffy. He's highly trained like me." Bugs said  
  
Damon eyes bugs, then back at the road.   
  
Bugs sits back before his ears perked up again.  
  
"Look, lindsey, I'm gonna drop you off to the station for protection. Although witness protection would be accurate, I think you should get the best protection available."  
  
"She's got the best protection available. (points thumb to self) Me."  
  
Damon eyes bugs.  
  
"By da way, we're being followed."  
  
"What?" Damon said  
  
Damon was about to look around before...  
  
"Keep yer eyes on da road, doc."  
  
Bugs then took out the tracking device gazing it.  
  
"I got an idea."  
  
Cut To:  
  
Ext.  
  
The car continues driving on the streets as an aircraft was stalking in the sky.   
  
Int.  
  
Inside the aircraft, buldoser was gazing the monitor on their positions.  
  
"Got you now."  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Inside the car...  
  
"What are you doing?" Lindsey asked  
  
"'Dis."  
  
Bugs kicked the door detaching it from the car before gazing lindsey.  
  
"Wish me luck." Bugs replied before jumping out.  
  
Bugs lands on the ground running on the streets while the car turns left. Bugs started running at a speed no more than 150% accuracy as he dashes straight on the streets passing and evading cars in the way.  
  
Int.  
  
Inside the aircraft, buldoser watches the monitor as he sees the target moving straight ahead.  
  
Ext.  
  
The aircraft swerves in the sky towards the target.  
  
On ground level, Bugs was dashing through the streets when his ears perked up. He took an attempt to turn back to catch sight of an aircraft following him. Bugs pupiled eyes enlarge as his vision closes in to find the culprit inside the craft.   
  
"Buldoser! One-half of bullshit!" Bugs jestered  
  
Int.  
  
In the aircraft, Buldoser grins evilly before flipping some switches. A high-tech infrared goggle extends down to buldoser and automaticaly positions in front of his eyes. Through the visor, Buldoser could easily see Bugs' movement up ahead.  
  
"Time to play a little game of Rabbit Season. (laughs)"   
  
Buldoser presses a button on the handle he was holding.  
  
Ext.  
  
The craft charges particles of bluish-red color before firing the shot towards the rabbit. Bugs could hardly miss seeing it as his eyes bugged out. The ball-like blue and red laser hurdles towards Bugs as he increased his speed before leaping on top of a car by the sidewalk. The laser was following Bugs as he jumped off the car. A man gets out the car obviously livid at the person that jumped on his car.  
  
"Hey, asshole!" The man fumed  
  
Apparently, he was lucky to get out as the laser impacts with the car. The car explodes within a few feet from the man as he cowers to the ground. All that was left of the car was metal parts that was rain on the ground. The aircraft soon passed him up.  
  
Bugs was still running as he looked to find the aircraft still following him.   
  
"Think fast, rabbit." Bugs said, to himself  
  
Suddenly, a light bulb popped over his head. He screeches to a stop before spin changing into a baseball outfit. He faces the approaching aircraft.  
  
"Battah Up!" Bugs replied in an umpire voice  
  
Int.  
  
In the craft, Buldoser grins seeing the predictament.  
  
"Silly rabbit."  
  
He presses the button again.  
  
Ext.  
  
Bugs had a determined look in his eyes before twitching his whiskers. He took out a baseball bat and twirls it before grasping it with both hands on the handle. The craft fires the bluish red laser as it hurdles towards Bugs in a fast pace before Bugs sprung the bat hitting the laser pretty hard. The laser repelled back at the craft.  
  
Int.  
  
"Aah!" Buldoser screamed during his eyes bugging out.  
  
He desperately presses the eject button before the seat pops out the open top hatch.   
  
Ext.  
  
Buldoser was in the air with the chair at the same time the laser impacts with the craft. Electricity sizzles around the aircraft before exploding on each parts of the flying aircraft. The craft lowers to a collision course as Bugs leaps out the way to the side. The craft hits the ground and fulminates on impacts in a huge loud explosion behind Bugs, who was behind a car. He looks out at the disaster in utter shock.  
  
"Goddamn. 'Dat's what I call Full Throttle."   
  
Bugs gets up, got on the street, and was about to leave when...  
  
"Not so fast, X."  
  
Bugs turned to find Buldoser standing in front of the explosion with the parachute on the ground. Bugs chuckles before speaking.  
  
"For da last time, my name is Bugs. Okay?"  
  
"I don't give a damn what your name is. You're coming back to the lab one way or the other."  
  
"I chose "Other." Bugs said approaching  
  
Buldoser chuckles.  
  
"Your funeral."  
  
Buldoser rushes Bugs. Bugs gets into fighting stance before evading a left and right hook from Buldoser. Bugs threw a kneebuster to Buldoser which hardly fazed him but only staggered him back. Buldoser reconfigures his neck before charging at Bugs. Bugs anticipated this before evading and grabbing the bull by the back of his shirt, twirling him around, and throwing him straight into the car. Buldoser crashed into the car landing a huge dent into it. Bugs got a little dazed with birds flying around before shaking his head of the dizziness. He looked forward to find Buldoser gone from his sight.   
  
"Eh?" Bugs said, cock-eyed  
  
"Ahh!"   
  
Before he turned to the side, he was charged by Buldoser who continues running before ramming Bugs' body through the window of an arms dealer's place.  
  
Int.  
  
Inside, Buldoser picked up Bugs before throwing him into a shelf of guns. Bugs grunts in pain before struggling to get up. Buldoser growls lowly while approaching Bugs.  
  
"Get up and fight, rabbit!"  
  
Bugs fully stands before Buldoser grins evilly. Bugs notices.  
  
"Dat's all you got? Hit me with yer best shot."  
  
"With pleasure."  
  
Buldoser charged and threw a left hook before Bugs blocks it and struggles his arms down. Bugs didn't bother to break a sweat as Buldoser struggles to gain the upper hand but was to no avail. In a swift movement, Bugs threw a hard cheap shot to Buldoser's throat. Bugs steps to the side and flips Buldoser over to the ground causing his feets to knock the shelf of guns over.   
  
"Aah!"  
  
Buldoser cowers before the shelf crashes onto him. Bugs closes his eyes due to the impact. He opens them again.  
  
"Now dat's gonna leave a mark."  
  
Bugs takes the tracking device from his pocket, throws it to the ground, and crushes it with his feet before leaving the place.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Ext.  
  
The car arrives at the police station as Damon and Lindsey gets out.  
  
Int.  
  
Inside, Damon and Lindsey entered passing working police officers throughout the building.   
  
"Hey, Carter!"  
  
Damon turned to find his boos by the door.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Someone in your office wants to see you. Now!"  
  
Damon sighs as lindsey noticed.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
Damon eyes lindsey before nodding.  
  
Int.  
  
Inside an office, Damon enters with lindsey to find a suited figure in his office.  
  
"Can I help you, sir?"  
  
"Yes. I was wondering if you could locate a missing person for me."  
  
The figure turns around and takes off his hat revealing Daffy Duck. Damon and Lindsey's eyes widen.  
  
"Someone whom you have."  
  
Cut To:  
  
Ext.  
  
Bugs was running at top speed before a loud scream was heard not far from him. Bugs obviously recognized that scream and went wide eyed.  
  
"Oh, my god. Lindsey!"   
  
Bugs intensifies the speed before getting to the police station. As soon as he got there, he could hardly miss the aircraft on the rooftop of the police station. Through his enlarged optic pupils, he could see daffy carrying lindsey's unconscious body onto the craft.  
  
"Son of a bitch! Daffy!!"  
  
Daffy heard the scream as he looked down to find Bugs on ground level. Bugs had a somewhat angry look on his face as daffy grins.  
  
"You're too late, long ears!"  
  
"Da hell I am."  
  
With that, Bugs took a daring leap into the air very high as daffy noticed before grabbing a remote out of the craft. Bugs soon lands onto the roof in a crouch and before he could approach, daffy wiped out the remote.  
  
"Careful! She's inside this craft. This remote is the only thing operating this thing and it's also the only way to destroy it. One move and she goes boom, baby." Daffy said  
  
Bugs pants slowly.  
  
"Thought you were in love with her."  
  
"I am. But different circumstances leads to difficult risk. The circumstances is you, the risk is lindsey. In other words, you turn yourself in. You don't, then I hate to see what the doc might do to her. It's your choice, pal. See ya!"   
  
Daffy gets in the craft with the captive lindsey before taking off at top speed. Bugs watches them leave before gazing down long with concern and worry. He clenches his fist before closing his eyes tightly. A single tear poured from his eye as Bugs noticed before wiping the tear off. He looked at his tears and saw the face of lindsey beyond the watery substance. Bugs didn't know it yet but he felt a huge amount of emotion he never felt before. One was fear, the other was courage. Most of all, his main emotion was love. Lindsey was a friend to Bugs and the last thing he want is to see her dead. Bugs finally lifted his head up before balling his fist again very tightly.  
  
Int.  
  
The police station was trashed as everyone got out from hiding and looked at the mess.   
  
Inside the office, Damon was regaining consciousness as he got up and stands straight. His vision came back into focus before seeing Bugs at the door.  
  
"Bugs? Where's lindsey?"  
  
Bugs lowered his head and ears in shame.  
  
"Daffy took her."  
  
Damon was shocked and shakes his head in disbelief.  
  
"No! You were -- "  
  
"I -- "  
  
"You were suppose to protect her."  
  
"I know, I know. But dey won't hurt her."  
  
"How do you know that? You don't know that!"  
  
"Look, the only reason she was dragged into 'dis is because I saved her life back dere! Daffy...knows dat lindsey is the weakness. All he wants is me. If I go back, dey'll let her go. If not...(sighs) I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh, god!" Damon grasps his head in frustration and worries.  
  
"Look, don't worry. I'll get her back. But I'll need help."  
  
Damon quickly grabs Bugs with a desperate look in his eyes.  
  
"Anything! Please, bugs. She's all I got."  
  
Bugs paused and nods.  
  
"Okay. (takes deep breath) Okay." 


	9. An Act Of Betrayal

Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Inside the huge lab, Alex was pacing towards Rodney and Bullwinkle with an irate expression. He held a remote device in hand as he got in front of them.  
  
"What the hell happened?! The signal's gone! What happened?!" Alex fumed  
  
Rodney and Bullwinkle started talking at once which became an misunderstoodable comment to alex as he desperately raised a hand to silence them.   
  
"One at a time. Now-"  
  
Alex was soon interrupted by a growling irate Buldoser, who slams against the outside of the double door. Alex shakes his head and sighs before pressing a button on the remote. The double door opens causing Buldoser to fall on the floor inside the lab. His face flattens as Buldoser pulls his face from the ground. His facial feature flattened as he shakes his face back to normal. Alex shakes his head.  
  
"Buldoser, I don't suppose you have something to say that caused the lost of that signal planted onto X, do you?"  
  
Buldoser stands on his two feets.  
  
"Yeah. He knows about the tracking device., sir."  
  
Alex grunts frustratedly.  
  
"Why am I not surprised?! He destroyed it, didn't he?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Buldoser replied  
  
Alex growled before regaining his confidence and sighs. Buldoser approaches.  
  
"Please, doc. Give me the chance at that rabbit."  
  
"No. I don't want any damages done to X. He needs to be brought back here alive, do you hear me?"  
  
Buldoser nods.  
  
"And where the hell is Daffy?! Anyone knows?" Alex asked around before the double doors opened.  
  
Alex turned and, to his surprise, saw daffy pushing a jolly-like object with the tied-up and gagged Lindsey on it. Lindsey was surrounded by lasers and gagged as daffy stops the jolly, stood his ground, and salutes alex. Alex approaches daffy before stopping. He gazes lindsey, then daffy very sternly.  
  
"Who the hell is this?"  
  
Daffy drops the salute.  
  
"This, my good doctor, is the bait."  
  
"Bait?"  
  
"Yep. I've just negoiated a deal with X to whether he would turn himself in if he wants to save his best friend."  
  
Alex nods before the intercom beeps. Daffy wipes out a headphone before putting it on.  
  
"Made your decision?"   
  
"Yeah."  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Bugs was inside the car with Damon. Bugs had the headphones on while Damon drives.  
  
"I'm turning myself in. If I do, you make sure you keep yer end of da bargain and let lindsey go."   
  
"You are in no position to make demands, long ears."  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int. Lab  
  
"I call the shots now. We'll be waiting for you."  
  
Daffy shuts off the headphones and takes it off as Alex claps in astonishment. Daffy made a few bows as Alex stops.  
  
"That's what I call "Good Planning."   
  
"Thank You, sir."  
  
"Now all we have to do is wait for him to come to us. He knows his way in, so he'll eventually come to us like a little dog."  
  
Daffy nods.  
  
"Right-O, doc."  
  
"And with all that said and done, you'll get paid. And so will your teammates."  
  
Daffy's eyes were at dollar signs before speaking joyfully.  
  
"A match made in heaven."  
  
Cut To:  
  
Ext.  
  
The car arrives in front of the skyscraper building. Two armed guards were standing in front of the door as they soon started to approach the vehicle. The front door of the car opened as Damon and Bugs got out from the car. The guards started scanning them both with metal detectors which took several seconds before they were done.   
  
"You're clean. Let's go." The 1st guard said  
  
The guards accompanied them inside the building as the door mechnically opened in the shape of a right-side up triangle. They all went inside before the door closed the same way it opened.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Daffy's senses caught up with him as he turned around before the doctor noticed.  
  
"Company?" Alex asked  
  
"Yep. Only...X isn't alone."  
  
Before alex could say anything, the double door opened letting Bugs and Damon inside accompanied by the 2 guards. Alex approaches by Daffy as Bugs and Damon stops in front of them. Alex waves the guards away as they leave. Damon gazes Alex angrily.  
  
"Where's my sister?"  
  
"Oh, she's in good hands. (gestures) See?"  
  
Damon looks to the left to find Lindsey contained behind a force field and gagged. Damon's expression was shock.  
  
"Lindsey!"  
  
"She can't hear you? That force field was designed for dismantling any audio detection towards the prisoner. So, you won't have much luck getting through to her."  
  
Damon points at him angrily.  
  
"If you hurt her, I swear to god, I'll--"  
  
"You'll do no such thing to compromise the life of your sister. Now, relinquish X, and we'll keep our end of the bargain." Alex said  
  
Damon took a quick gaze at Bugs, who slightly nods. Damon eyes Alex before nodding.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Bugs extends out his wrist defensiveless as Alex took out a small device that's the size of a caliber inch bullet. He shot a laser from the weapon as it hits Bugs' right hand. Bugs hardly felt anything before electricity sizzles around Bugs' fisted hand before it quickly surfaces to the other. The electricity made its way to the wrist before locking his arms together like handcuffs. Bugs kept his eyes on Alex, who smirks before gesturing to the technicians.  
  
"Let her go!"  
  
The technicians started pressing a few keys on the console. The force field deactivates as damon rushes toward her. Alex allows him to go as damon grasps his unconscious sister preventing her from hitting the metal floor.  
  
"She's still alive. Her body temperature's warm." Alex confirmed   
  
Damon knows that he's right because he can feel lindsey body himself. Alex gazes Bugs, who noticed.  
  
"I guess that now, you're gonna put me back in dat freezer. Right?"  
  
Alex approaches toward Bugs.  
  
"Well, no. You see, when you left, you didn't give me a chance to finish the process with you."  
  
"Really."  
  
Alex nods.  
  
"Nice coat, by the way."  
  
"Thanks. And what process is dat?"  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Inside a very large room, several monitors were inside the room as the double door opened. Alex and the captive Bugs Bunny entered. The light was off in the middle of the room as alex took out a remote control. He pressed a button before the light shoned in the entire room. Bugs gazes forward with widen eyes at the sight he sees. In the middle of the room were 3 giant humanoid robots.  
  
(A/N: They're the size of mega slayers like in Spider-Man.)  
  
Bugs looked an aweness as Alex noticed.  
  
"You look surprised. Allow me to introduce the most advanced technology ever. The EMP Mecha-4000!"  
  
Bugs nods in astonishment.  
  
"EMP: Electromagnetic Pulse. (looks at Alex) And dat makes da other two what? 4001, 4002..."  
  
Alex chuckles.  
  
"Jester if you will. But this is a serious matter, X. (loks at Bugs) Or is it Bugs?"  
  
Bugs nods.  
  
"Ah. Anyway, do you know what these androids are designed for?"  
  
Bugs approaches further before stopping as he lets his mind do the work.  
  
"Dese machines are designed for maximum capacity of shield projector, proton lasers, strength, flight, sights, etc. Almost the equal to me. (turns to alex, who approaches) But I don't get it, doc. Why build dem when you already have me? You get me and Lindsey and Damon go free, right?"  
  
"Precisely. But unexpected twist and turns are bound to happen sooner or later."  
  
Bugs gazes alex suspiciously as he walks passed him.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Damon was still carrying lindsey as he was about to leave with her. He walked passed Daffy and the Bulls before Daffy pulled a huge smirk.  
  
"Take 'em." Daffy ordered  
  
Rodney obeyed as he leaped in mid-air and landed right in front of Damon and Lindsey. This caught Damon by surprise as Rodney started grinning evilly and approaches.  
  
"I thought you'd let us go if we handed you Bugs."  
  
"We lied. (grins)"  
  
Damon started backing up from Rodney a little too fast before Daffy tripped him to the ground causing him to drop the unconscious lindsey on the floor. Damon grunts before eyeing lindsey's body as he saw Daffy picks her up and puts her over his shoulder. Damon grits his teeth angrily.  
  
"Let her go!"  
  
Daffy laughs.  
  
"You forgot to say please!"  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
"You set us up, didn't you?"  
  
"Well, let's not call it that. Call it "An Act of Betrayal" if you will. You see, I always thought that you'd come alone. But...it was never in your good nature to think that I would fall for an ambush, now would I?"  
  
Bugs paused for a second. Alex approaches.  
  
"So, right now, your little friends will probably be a part of my little plan as of this moment and there's nothing you can do about it. What do you gotta say to that?"  
  
Bugs balls his fist and gazes down long before gazing Alex sternly. Then a look of pure cleverness was in his eyes. He twitches his whiskers before speaking.  
  
"I hope you realize...dat 'dis means war."  
  
That being said, a tazer stick was wiped out from the left sleeve of Bugs' coat before he aimed and shot Alex. The scientist eyes widen and before he could react, electricity sizzled around Alex's body.  
  
"Aah!"  
  
Alex flown across the room and lands on the ground tumbling behind the 3 giant robots. Bugs lowered his arms and runs out of there.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Inside the lab, Damon stands.  
  
"Let my sister go!"  
  
"Or what?" Daffy asked  
  
Suddenly, lindsey regains consciousness and held out a paper cutter in hand.  
  
"This!"  
  
Daffy eyes widen.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Lindsey struck the knife into daffy's neck. Daffy's eyes bugged out.  
  
"Yeeeoww!!"  
  
Suddenly, electricity surrounded daffy's body as lindsey pushes herself from Daffy's grasp. Lindsey hits the ground as Damon ran towards her. He helps lindsey up before they both gaze at Daffy. The electricity soon seize from daffy's body as his eyes were blank before collapsing to the floor. Damon and Lindsey were in shock.  
  
"Whoa. Is he..." Damon starts to say  
  
"No. He's normal."  
  
Damon eyes lindsey.  
  
"What?"  
  
Before lindsey could say anything else, Rodney, Buldoser, and Bullwinkle started approaching them angrily.   
  
"That was a big mistake, little girl."  
  
They both started cowering before they hear pulsating energy charging not far from them. Damon, Lindsey and the 3 Bull's both turned to find Bugs holding a bazooka labeled "Proton Bazooka" over his shoulder. The 3 Bull's eyes bugged out as Bugs smirks.  
  
"Say cheese."  
  
Bugs flipped a switch and pressed a button before the bazooka fired a powerful blue, red, and yellow energy at the bull's direction. It impacts. The bull's screamed as they were flown across the room and hits the console as the technicians started running out of there like a bat out of hell. The bull's hit the ground as they were burned to a crisp. They all were dazed before speaking.  
  
"That...was one hell of a weapon." Rodney said  
  
Then, all 3 Bull's belched out smoke before collasping. Guards came in and started raiding the place as they all aimed in Bugs direction.  
  
"Freeze!" One guard said  
  
Bugs soon aimed in their direction as the guard quickly dropped their weapons and desperately made their way out. Bugs drops the bazooka and rushes towards Damon and Lindsey. Lindsey saw Bugs and had a surprisingly happy look on her face.  
  
"Bugs!"  
  
She rushed and hugs Bugs, who returns it.  
  
"I knew you'd come for me."  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"Never better."  
  
They both release their hugs as Bugs gazes her.  
  
"Yer plan worked."  
  
Lindsey nods.  
  
"I know."  
  
Damon heard that and approaches.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What?"  
  
"Damn. I knew I shouldn't say anything."  
  
"Lindsey." Bugs said replying to the vulgar comment she just made.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Damon stops in front of them.  
  
"You mean you knew about this? You planned your own escape? Both of you planned this?"  
  
They both nod.  
  
"Yeah. If we told you, we'd knew how you'd take it, And you'd ruin it for us."  
  
Damon nods as he understood.  
  
"Good point. Good, but lousy plan nonetheless."  
  
"Thanks." Lindsey said  
  
Bugs nods before gazing right. He saw daffy on the ground unconscious as he started to approach the duck. Lindsey and Damon noticed. Bugs was soon in front of daffy before kneeling. Then, daffy groans to life before slowing opening his eyes. His visions were blurred before they came into focus again for him to see Bugs in front of him.  
  
"What's up, doc." Bugs said, softly  
  
Daffy lift up a little stroking the back of his head.  
  
"Ow. My head! W--"  
  
Daffy stopped himself as he looked at Bugs sternly. His look turned to shame.  
  
"I remember everything. (sighs deeply) I'm sorry."  
  
Bugs shakes his head.  
  
"No. It wasn't yer fault. It never was. And we forgive you."  
  
Daffy smiled as Bugs helped him up to his feet.   
  
"You good to stand?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"I'm okay. Soon as I get my hands on that overgrown prick that did this to me, I'll be better."  
  
Damon and Lindsey approaches as Daffy eyes lindsey.  
  
"You must be lindsey carter."  
  
Lindsey nods and extends her hand in forgiveness.  
  
"And I forgive you."  
  
Daffy firmly takes her hand and kisses it. Daffy felt a familiar taste to it.  
  
"Mmm. You're warm. 98.6 degree temperature. No internal damages, brain trauma or nothin'."  
  
Lindsey chuckles.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Daffy quickly wipes his hand away from lindsey. Damon gazes lindsey.  
  
"This what you mean by "Normal?"  
  
Lindsey nods as damon eyes Bugs.  
  
"What happened to Alex?"  
  
"Oh, he's resting. Just don't know it yet."  
  
They all laughed.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Alex was regaining consiousness as he slowly took out a remote control.  
  
"You call that war, X? This means war!"  
  
He pressed the button on the remote as the robots visors glowed to life.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Bugs' ears perked up before lindsey noticed.  
  
"What's wrong, bugsy?"  
  
"Trouble."  
  
"What?" Damon said  
  
"Damon, get lindsey out of here."  
  
"What about you and Daffy?"  
  
"Don't worry. Now, go!"  
  
Damon takes lindsey and leaves. Bugs gazes Daffy, who gazes back.  
  
"What say we change dese guys over dere back to normal, shall we?"  
  
"We shall."  
  
Bugs and Daffy shakes hands before rushing over to the 3 Bull's and started to operate. 


	10. Air Pursuit

Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Damon and Lindsey were towards the exit before the guards that lead Bugs and Damon inside stood in their way.   
  
"Where do you think you're going?" One guard asked  
  
"Home." Damon said  
  
"I don't think so." The second guard said  
  
Damon let's go of lindsey as the guards were about to intercept them. Damon and Lindsey had clever looks on their faces and before the guards could reach to grab them, Damon and Lindsey both blocked their left arms and threw a palm to their faces in unison. The two guards fell unconscious as Damon and Lindsey gaze each other.  
  
"Ain't we a stinker?" They both said before departing.  
  
Int.  
  
Bugs and Daffy approached the 3 Bull's. Bugs and Daffy both were equipped with cutting tools. They both kneels by the two bull's as daffy gazes Bugs.  
  
"You sure you know what you're doing, long ears? I mean, we don't even know where he planted these things."   
  
"Not a problem. Just like yer mind do da woik, daf?"   
  
Daffy nods as he looks down at Rodney. His eyes started to enlarge even bigger as his view got a close up inside the bull's body.   
  
In Rodney's bloodstream, daffy could easily see a device on the inside skin in rodney's body.  
  
"Yes! I see it!"  
  
"Good. Dig."   
  
Bugs started operating on the body as well as daffy was. But before they could even get started, two hands grasped their necks. Both Bugs and Daffy's eyes bulged out.  
  
"I think they're awake." Daffy said  
  
"No shit!" Bugs said  
  
Rodney, Buldoser, and Bullwinkle slowly gets up. They were all burnt to a crisp as they both glared deadly at them.   
  
"Looks like you ain't the boss no more." Bullwinkle said to daffy  
  
Daffy chuckles nervously.  
  
"I-I am the boss." Daffy said between his chuckling  
  
"Daffy!" Bugs said  
  
"You think you're funny, huh?" Rodney said  
  
"Yes!" Bugs and Daffy said, unison  
  
"You know what I'm gonna do?"  
  
"What?" Bugs asked  
  
"I'm gonna pulverize you both!" Rodney fumed  
  
"First, we're gonna bend ya into pretzels and eat ya alive." Buldoser said  
  
Bugs and Daffy shuddered at that.  
  
"'Dat's-Dat's nasty, doc." Bugs said, obviously disgusted  
  
"I'll say. Disgustingly nasty." Daffy added  
  
They both growled at them before giant footsteps rumbled the room. Rodney, Bullwinke, and Buldoser heard it and looked forward.   
  
In came 3 giant humanoid Mecha-4000.   
  
Bugs and Daffy turned with frightened looks on their faces as Rodney, Bullwinkle, and Buldoser gazes it perplexed.  
  
"What in the fuck are those things?" Rodney asked  
  
Rodney got his answer as the machines took aim at them all. Bugs and Daffy eyes bugged out before the machines fired whitish lasers from its finger cannons. Bugs and Daffy quickly squeezed their heads out from Rodney and Buldoser's grasp. They rolled out the way before the whitish laser collided with the three bull's.  
  
"Aah!" They all screamed  
  
Suddenly, they started disintergrating til they disappeared into thin nothingness.   
  
Bugs and Daffy saw this in shock.  
  
"What the hell was that?!"  
  
"Some kind of Eraser Laser. The doc didn't mention anything about dat."   
  
Daffy pants heavily.  
  
"Great."  
  
The robots aimed in their direction before Bugs and Daffy noticed.  
  
"Time for evasive action." Bugs said  
  
Daffy nods.  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
The robots fired before Bugs and Daffy scattered away at the last second. The laser impacts to the wall but did little damage to it.   
  
Bugs and Daffy rolled over on their backs and gazes to the robots.  
  
"We gotta take 'dis outside."  
  
"I agree. Any suggestions on how we should do that? I mean...Ground level." Daffy asked  
  
Bugs paused, then nods.  
  
"Don't worry. I may have a few. Let's go."  
  
Bugs and Daffy makes a run for it. The robots follow.  
  
Int. Hangar Room  
  
Inside, Bugs and Daffy entered as they desperately looked around the place. Then, Bugs' eyes caught onto some jet packs hanged by the metallic walls. Daffy noticed.  
  
"Found something?"  
  
"Strap yerself in, daf. We're goin' airborne."   
  
Footsteps were headed their way as Bugs and Daffy quickly ran towards the jet packs, grabs them, and quickly straps themselves in at the same time the robots entered the large hangar room. Bugs noticed.  
  
"Shit."  
  
The robot aims and fires as Bugs and Daffy jumps out the way again as the laser hits the floor. Only this time, it landed a dent on it.   
  
Bugs front flips toward the console dodging lasers before landing next to the console. He started pressing buttons before the hangar door quickly opens. Bugs evades a laser attack which missed the console as he soon lands at the same spot he was at before. He gazes Daffy.  
  
"Daf, come on!"  
  
Daffy quickly races towards Bugs while the robots started charging their lasers. Daffy got to Bugs as they accelerated the jet packs. Fire emitted from the back booster as Bugs looked at daffy, who gazes him.  
  
"Time ta fly!"  
  
The robots fired at them at the same time the two toons took to the air evading the lasers.   
  
"Up, Up, and Away!" Daffy said as they went airborne  
  
Ext.  
  
The toons were now in the air as Bugs looked back. What he saw got his eyes bugging out as the 3 Mecha-4000s bursted through the closed hangar door and was in pursuit in the air thrusted by their foot. Daffy noticed.  
  
"They're after us, aren't they?!"  
  
"You hit da nail on da head, daf!"  
  
They accelerated faster as the robots were in pursuit.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Back inside the lab, Alex was regaining consciousness as alarms were blaring. As soon as he got to his feets, guns were pointed in his direction by 3 to 4 cops that are inches from his direction.  
  
"Freeze! You're under arrest!" The 1st cop said  
  
"Hands on your head, now!" A 2nd cop said  
  
Alex shakes head and raises his hands.  
  
"Oh, shit."  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Inside a car...  
  
"All units report. We have an usual air pursuit in progress. Be on alert." A dispatcher replied  
  
Damon picks up the intercom.  
  
"Copy that." Damon said, before hanging up the comlink.  
  
"What's wrong?" Lindsey asked  
  
"Your friends are in serious trouble." Damon said before pressing the accelerator.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Ext.  
  
In the sky, a news helicopter was flying with the front lights on in the night skies.  
  
"We are here in the Los Angeles Area where a somewhat bizarre air pursuit is in progress." The reporter said, on comlink  
  
Int.  
  
Inside the police station, Damon's boss was watching this on TV while other cops went out on the call.  
  
"The subjects aren't clearly identified but it's clear that their description highlights a grey rabbit and a black duck that are strapped in jet packs." The reporter said, on TV  
  
Damon's boss was perplexed at this revelation.  
  
"Say what? A rabbit and a freaking duck?" The boss said  
  
"That's right. A rabbit and a freaking duck." The reporter said, on TV  
  
The boss looked at the television surprisingly before leaving his office.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Int.  
  
Inside the car...  
  
"But apparently, the subjects aren't alone. It appears that three unidentified robots are in pursuit of them as of this moment. And..."  
  
Damon's eyes widen before gazing lindsey.  
  
"I guess the good 'ol scientist had plans for them."  
  
"No kidding. Take a shortcut."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if I know cops, traffic is gonna occur."  
  
Damon nods in agreement and rides faster. He turns a right to the curve avoiding a traffic about several feets from their positions.  
  
Cut To:  
  
Ext.  
  
Outside, police cars several feets from Damon and Lindsey were crowding the streets following the subjects flying in the air. Some couldn't seem to catch up as peoples honking cars blow in their direction.  
  
In the air, Bugs and Daffy swerves out the way of incoming white and blue lasers. Daffy's face was getting a little groggish as Bugs noriced.  
  
"Feeling alright, doc?!"  
  
"Yeah. (gulps saliva) Just a little air sick!"  
  
Bugs evades another laser which was inches from shooting off daffy.   
  
"Look, throw up later! Right now, we got dese guys on our ass! We gotta lose them!"  
  
The 1st robot behind them converted its whole left arm into a big cannon as Bugs and Daffy saw it and went bug-eyed. The cannon started charging particles of energy.  
  
"Side swerve!" Bugs shouted  
  
Bugs and Daffy both swerved to the side at the last second before a huge bluish-white laser shot out and bypassed them.  
  
Int.  
  
In the car, Damon and Lindsey saw this in surprise.  
  
"What was that? A light show?" Lindsey said  
  
Ext.  
  
Bugs and Daffy regained control of their flight movements.  
  
"What was that?!" Daffy asked  
  
"Don't you know? Dose are one of dem new improvements laser cannons. A tazer big enough to draw pulse energy through two toons!"  
  
"Sorry I asked!"   
  
"Daf, I got an idea!"  
  
"Well, it gotta be better than your last one because air sickness isn't the least of my problem!"  
  
"Well..."  
  
Bugs didn't finished as he evades another laser. He gains control of his flight before flying back to daffy.  
  
"We split up!"  
  
"What?! What about the 3rd one?!" Daffy asked  
  
"Let's worry about dat when we deal with dese two! Now, split up!"  
  
Bugs swerved to the side as the 3rd robot follows him to the left. Daffy swerves to the side as the 2nd Mecha-4000 follows him to the right.   
  
The last robot stops in its track and stands while its arms were extended. Then, the palm of its hands started glowing before a blue shield was consuming the mechanical body.  
  
Bugs swerves left and right while evading white laser. Bugs sores down in the clouds. Through the 3rd robots visors, it could easily see Bugs through the thermo-visor. The robot continues downward as Bugs noticed and took out two high-powered handguns. He turned and fired from the guns. Rainbow-colored lasers fired from the guns as it impacts with the robot but did little effect since it was shield protected. Bugs pockets the guns before turning to face forward. Suddenly, Bugs came with an idea before soring upward. The robot follows up into the clouds to capture the rabbit. Then, out of nowhere, Bugs jumps the robots as he was on its back by the hold of a handle on its back. The robot started flying around trying to get the rabbit off it. Bugs continues to hang on as he waves his hat as if he was riding a horse.  
  
"Whoa! Ride 'em cowboy!" Bugs shouted  
  
Int.  
  
Inside the car...  
  
"There's a satellite on every building. Turn on the vid-screen. Maybe we can see what's going on in the air."  
  
Lindsey reaches and pressed a button as the radio converted into a medium size screen. She pressed another button as the screen shows the battle in the sky. They see Bugs riding the 2nd robot and were preplexed.  
  
"What the hell is he doing? Riding a horse?" Damon asked  
  
Ext.  
  
In the sky, Bugs pressed a button on the belt of the jetpack which activated a comlink.  
  
"Daffy, you dere?!"  
  
Elsewhere in the sky, Daffy was swerving and evading more laser from the 3rd robot.  
  
"Yeah!"   
  
"Try ta lead' em towards my position! Since we can't penetrate da shields, we gonna have ta give 'em a crash course!" Bugs said, from comlink  
  
"Good plan! (evades another laser) Wish I could've thought of that! Just don't collide with me on your way!"  
  
Daffy dives down as the robot follows.  
  
Bugs was still holding on when the robot grabs and throws him aside pretty far about several feets. Bugs regains his stop and hover as he saw the robot gaining at him. He turns and enlarges his optic pupil to find daffy on his way towards him.   
  
"Good 'ol daf."   
  
Daffy sees Bugs up ahead while evading another laser. Daffy increases the speed as the robot does the same. At a speed he was going, it's almost like he's traveling back in time. Daffy was getting closer and closer when he soon skids to a stop in front of Bugs. Bugs looks behind him as the 3rd robot was gaining. Bugs and Daffy gaze each other.  
  
"Descend!" They both said, unison  
  
They both descended downwards at the same time the two robots collided. The shields penetrated as they both exploded on impact.   
  
On ground level, people saw this in complete aweness and so were the cops on the ground trying to keep the crowd at bay.  
  
"Back up, people! You act like you've never seen an explosion before!" One riot officer said  
  
"Is it 4th of July, mommy?" A 6 year-old child asked  
  
"I guess so, sweetheart. I guess so." The mother replied  
  
In the sky, Bugs and Daffy started breathing heavily before gazing each other. She chuckle happily before grasping each other with hugs.   
  
"We did it!" Daffy said, excited  
  
"We sure did! But wait! It's not over yet! I mean, weren't dere 3 of dem?!"  
  
Suddenly, the final robot that was standing several feets from them has teleported in front of the two toons. Bugs and Daffy gazed it in shock.  
  
"Eh, what's up, doc?" Bugs asked the last Mecha-4000  
  
The robot extends both arms at Bugs and Daffy.  
  
"That answer your question, long ears?"   
  
Bugs nod.  
  
"Entirely." 


	11. Heroic Toons Of The Future!

Int.  
  
In the car, Lindsey and Damon were watching on the screen in shock.  
  
"Oh, no." Lindsey said, softly  
  
Ext.  
  
In the sky, Bugs and Daffy raised their hands up and hovered back while facing the last Mecha-4000 with big nervous smiles on thier faces.   
  
The robot charged particles of energy from the two arm cannons as Daffy gazes his pupils at bugs.   
  
"Any ideas?" He asked while still smiling.  
  
The cannon pulsates energy as Bugs' eyes widen.  
  
"Yeah. Go down!!" Bugs yelled before grabbing daffy and descending downward.   
  
The lasers fired a huge blast of energy which almost got to Bugs and Daffy as they gained control of their flight. Bugs and Daffy gazes the robot sternly.  
  
"He's gotta have a weak spot somewhere." Bugs said  
  
"But the question is: Where?" Daffy asked  
  
Bugs gazes the robot as his pupils enlarged. Through his optic senses, his vision closes in on the robot. He could clearly see the weak point which is a blinking red light in the middle on the midsection.  
  
"Dere it is." Bugs confirmed  
  
"Good." Daffy said before taking out his tazer.  
  
He was about to go ahead when Bugs pulled him back. Daffy gazes him.  
  
"What? You found his weak point! Let me finish it!" Daffy said  
  
Bugs shakes his head while gazing the robot.  
  
"Ya would if ya could! He's protected by a shield, remember? We gotta penetrate his shield first!" Bugs said  
  
"Now, how are we gonna do that?!" Daffy asked  
  
Bugs paused for a second before speaking.   
  
"We blow it!" Bugs confirmed as Daffy shook his head  
  
"I'm not following you, long ears!"   
  
Suddenly, the robot spots them downwards as Bugs and Daffy noticed.  
  
"You will! Let's go!" Bugs said before he and Daffy flew back up again.  
  
The robot turns and goes after them. Bugs and Daffy increases the momentum of his flight and ascended higher in the sky.   
  
Int.  
  
Damon and Lindsey watched on.  
  
"What the hell are they doing?" Damon asked   
  
Ext.  
  
On ground level, everyone was watching in full display while some reporters and cameramens view the whole thing.  
  
In the sky, Daffy and Bugs were gritting thier teeths while about several feets in the sky which is almost into the edge of space. They were evading and dodging laser fire as the robots shield was beginning to short out. Bugs took an attempt to look back and noticed.  
  
"It's woiking! Keep going!" Bugs shouted  
  
Suddenly, thier jet packs were almost giving out due to the atmosphere as Daffy soon noticed.  
  
"Uh-oh!" Daffy said  
  
"Uh-oh as in Trouble?! Or a different kind of Uh-oh!" Bugs said  
  
"The Uh-oh in trouble! We're running out of gas!" Daffy shouted  
  
Bugs looked to find his jet pack almost giving out.  
  
"Oh, shit!"  
  
"What do we do now, oh fearless bunny?!" Daffy asked  
  
Bugs gazes Daffy.  
  
"We keep going!"   
  
"Prehaps you didn't hear what I said! We...are running out of gas!"  
  
"And so is 'dis robot! Now keep going!"   
  
They continued upwards in the sky despite the minimum gas they have left in their jet packs.  
  
They were almost at the atmosphere of space as their gas was almost gone. Dodging and evading laser fire, Bugs attempted to look back again to find that the robots shield has been penetrated by the atmosphere. He smirks before pressing a button on the handle. The circular middle of his metallic belt buckle opened as a small metal pad was inside. Bugs takes it out as Daffy noticed.   
  
"Is that what I think it is?!" Daffy asked  
  
Bugs gazes the device.  
  
"Yep!" Bugs said  
  
Daffy presses a button and got out his device from his belt buckle as they both stopped simultaneously facing the approaching robot.  
  
"Can we go down now?!" Daffy asked, gazing the robot.  
  
"Let's do it!" Bugs said before he and Daffy dives downward towards the robot.  
  
Down below, almost 50 to 150 people saw this on ground level including the cameramens.  
  
Bugs and Daffy soared down from the atmosphere evading and dodging the laser fired from the robot. They soon zoomed passed the robot from both sides as the robot stops his flight and turns to their position.  
  
Bugs and Daffy continues soaring down until they were about several feets from the atmosphere of space. They soon screeched to a stop by the clouds and turned around to find the robot zooming towards their position while they evades and dodged its lasers obviously staying in the same spot they're at now. Bugs checks his meter on the pack as they were about 30% of juice on the pack and falling.  
  
The robot was soaring fast when it caught sight of Bugs and Daffy by the clouds via visors.  
  
"Target Acquired." The robot said  
  
Suddenly, Bugs and Daffy wiped out detonators as the robot noticed before gazing around its mechanical body. Bugs and Daffy were inches from pressing the button as the robot soon saw the two packs of charges on both its side. The robot gazes at Bugs and Daffy.  
  
They gazed the robot sinister looks in their eyes as the robot was several inches from their position.  
  
"Time ta blow...!" Bugs stated  
  
"...And time to go!" Daffy finished before they both pressed the button on the detonator.  
  
We zoom in on the robot before the metallic pads were activated and explodes on impact comsuming the robot in a huge explosion. The explosion blew Bugs and Daffy a few feet back as they regained their stops and saw the huge explosion in the sky. Metal shards were falling from the destroyed robot as Bugs and Daffy slowly gazed each other with happy grins on their faces.  
  
"Are we da shit or what?"   
  
Daffy chuckles.  
  
"We showed that metallic tincan a thing or two." Daffy said as he and Bugs high fived each other and hugged happily.  
  
Everyone on the ground saw this and they started cheering loudly and whooping for a great victory by Bugs and Daffy.   
  
Int.  
  
In the car...  
  
"Yes! They did it! Whoo! They totally did it! (laughs)" Damon shouted, happily  
  
"That's my bugsy! That's my bugsy." Lindsey said, joyfully  
  
Ext.  
  
In the sky, Bugs and Daffy released their hugs and gazes each other with half thier eyes opened.  
  
"We make a great team dere, don't we?"   
  
Daffy chuckles.  
  
"Yep. We sure do."   
  
They both chuckled before a beeping was heard. Daffy noticed.  
  
"Hey, what's that?" He asked as Bugs looked at his meter.  
  
"Oh, we're gonna be outta gas."  
  
Daffy nods.  
  
"Oh. Okay. When?" Daffy asked  
  
Suddenly, their booster's spluttered as Bugs and Daffy's expression got to shock at hearing that type of sound.   
  
"Uh...Now." Bugs said  
  
"Oh..." Daffy started to say.  
  
The engines stopped completely.  
  
"Fuck!" They both said, unison  
  
Then, they started falling from the sky.  
  
"Aaaaah!!" They screamed holding on to each other.  
  
Int.  
  
In the car, Damon and Lindsey saw this.  
  
"Oh, shit!" Damon said  
  
Ext.  
  
On the ground, everyone saw this as the police informed the people to scatter off the area. They do so immediately as some rescue squads held a huge flat plastic blanket on the ground.  
  
Bugs and Daffy continue to fall while screaming at the top of their lungs.  
  
"Do you know how to fly?" Daffy asked, tear-eyed  
  
Bugs shakes his head.  
  
"No! You?!"   
  
"I wish!" Daffy said before they both started screaming again.  
  
The police started pumping the plastic blanket up with helium as fast as they can whic took several minutes until they were finished. One rescue squad instructed another to move to the side as many moved the plastic ballon sized blanket to the side.  
  
In the sky, Bugs and Daffy were continuously falling when they hit the helium filled blanket which is now the size of a soft pillow. They elastically bounced off the thing and landed softly on their backs with their eyes closed. They both breaths heavily.  
  
"Are--Are we...Are we in hell?" Daffy asked  
  
"Well, I don't see any brimstones or nothin'." Bugs said before raising his head up in total surprise  
  
The people saw the toons in full exposure. Showing thier heads were the only exposure in make proof as everyone gazed with expressionless looks while Bugs raised up and swallows saliva in total fright.  
  
"Uh-oh." Bugs said  
  
"Oh, my god. We're dead, aren't we?" Daffy said, almost on the verge of tears and still had his eyes closed.  
  
"No, daf. We're not dead."   
  
"Then what's with the Uh-oh treatment?" Daffy asked while opening his eyes and sitting up to find lots of people gazing them.  
  
"'Dis Uh-oh."  
  
"Oh."   
  
No one made a move as Bugs and Daffy stood up. As they did that, they didn't make a move before small applauds were given too them. Bugs and Daffy noticed before the applauds grew a little louder and then grew big as everyone was cheering and whooping. Bugs and Daffy smiles before waving.  
  
"Looks like we got an audience here." Bugs said  
  
"You don't say." Daffy said  
  
In the crowds, Lindsey and Damon made their way passed them as they both saw Bugs and Daffy bounce and flip off the helium filled balloon. They both landed as the crowds cheered them. They both took a bow before turning around and seeing Damon and Lindsey approach them. Lindsey hugged both Bugs and Daffy happily and a little too hard.  
  
"Oh, I'm so glad you're alright!" Lindsey said  
  
"Us too. Can you let go now?" Daffy asked almost choking to death  
  
Lindsey soon releases as Daffy and Bugs coughed before regaining their composure.  
  
(Camera Shutter 1x)  
  
Bugs and Daffy appeared on the newspaper which stated "Heroic Toons Of The Future."  
  
(Camera Shutter 1x)  
  
Int.  
  
Inside a police academy, the captain was behind a podium making his speech while Bugs and Daffy, who now wore some blue futuristic police suits and a badge, stood beside him. Damon and Lindsey watched by the stage. Reporters and snapshooters were among the crowds.  
  
"And if not for their heroic deeds, the city would have been in grave danger." The captain said, on microphone  
  
Bugs and Daffy gazed their pupils at each other and smirks.  
  
"So, ladies and gentlemens, may I present our two newest recruits in law enforcement...Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck!"  
  
The crowds went wild as as every photographer took snapshots of them both. Bugs and Daffy approached the podium in front of the microphone as Damon, Lindsey, and the rest of the crowds applaud them both.  
  
Bugs puts on a crying but happy face as Daffy noticed.  
  
"This is the Uh-oh treatment."  
  
"Oh, god! You love me! You really, really love me!" Bugs cried, excitingly while his hands were crossed together and firmly resting it on his face.  
  
Daffy shoves Bugs aside.  
  
"Step aside, long ears!" Daffy said, taking charge of the whole thing.  
  
He closes his eyes and gestures to himself before speaking.  
  
"Thank you, fellow audience for granting us such authority! Bugs and I made a great and victorious team. Why, we can be known as X and Triple D. No, Triple D and X." Daffy stated as he was unaware that smoke was coming from his fired up tail.  
  
Bugs soon noticed it.  
  
"Uh...Daffy?"  
  
Daffy raised his hand.  
  
"Shut it, rabbit. You'll get yours." Daffy said  
  
"But--" Bugs began to say before being cut off again.  
  
"As I was saying, Thank you for this generous opportunity. And--" Daffy started to say before smelling something.  
  
"Daffy?" Bugs called  
  
Daffy leers at Bugs.  
  
"What is it now, carrot muncher?"   
  
Bugs approaches, then leans his face towards Daffy's ears.  
  
"Yer ass is on fire." He whispered as Daffy's eyes widen before gazing Bugs.  
  
"No." He said in disbelief  
  
Bugs nods his head as Daffy desperately looked and jumped in the sky screaming in pain. He lands and starts running around.  
  
"Water, Water, Water, Water, Water!! Where's the bathroom?!" Daffy shouted as he jumped off the stage racing to the bathroom while a trail of smoke was following.  
  
Bugs approached on the podium while wiping out a lighter and grins.   
  
"Ain't I a stinker?" He stated as the crowds stated laughing as well as Damon and Lindsey. 


	12. Dat's All, Folks!

Dissolve To:  
  
Ext.  
  
It was 30 minutes later as Damon, Lindsey, Bugs and Daffy exited the academy station.  
  
"Oh, man, that was great." Lindsey said  
  
"You think so?" Bugs asked  
  
"Mm-hmm. Especially lighting Daffy's butt on fire."   
  
"Oh, funny. Ha Ha Ha! Next time I'll get to light your little tail on fire." Daffy said  
  
"You would if ya could." Bugs stated  
  
"Oh, I would if I could, huh? You're implying that I, Daffy Dumas Duck, can't--" Daffy started to say before being cut off.  
  
"Ohh! So dat's where the Triple D stuff came from. (chuckles) Ya know, I had no idea you had a middle name." Bugs stated while gazing Daffy  
  
Daffy smirks before closing his eyes and speaking.  
  
"You didn't ask. (opens eyes halfway)"  
  
Bugs stayed silence and scoffs before gazing forward again.  
  
"You ain't got nothin' to say now, huh?" Daffy said, still gazing him with his eyes half opened.  
  
Bugs laughed.  
  
"You are too much, daf." Bugs said walking up ahead of Daffy.  
  
Daffy had an interest look in his eyes before heading towards Bugs' position.  
  
"Wait a minute. How much?" He asked, very anxious  
  
"I mean, too much." Bugs stated  
  
"Too much?"   
  
"Way too much."  
  
"I'm way too much?"  
  
"Guys!" Damon called  
  
They both gazed towards Damon and Lindsey, who were at the car.  
  
"What?!" They called back  
  
"Can you guys start the riffen and the raffen when we get home?" He asked  
  
Bugs and Daffy gazes Damon long before strugging.  
  
"Meh. Okay." They both said simultaneously.  
  
They both head towards the car before stopping.  
  
"Wait a minute. What about the doc's building?" Daffy asked gazing Bugs, who gazes back.  
  
"Oh, they took care of that." Damon confirmed  
  
They both gazed Damon immediately in disbelief.  
  
"Say what?" They both asked, unison  
  
"The police took care of it." Lindsey stated  
  
"How?" Daffy asked  
  
"They shut it down." Damon said  
  
"Ohh!" Bugs and Daffy said, unison  
  
"Can we go now? I'm hungry." Lindsey said before her stomach growled to life.  
  
Damon gazes her before chuckling.  
  
"Get in the car." He ordered  
  
Lindsey does so as Damon gazes the two toons.  
  
"Come on. Get in."   
  
They both shook their heads with their eyes closed.  
  
"Why not?" He asked  
  
Bugs and Daffy turned right and whistled. Suddenly, about two motorcycles rode and stopped in front of them. Damon and Lindsey saw this in shock.  
  
"How the hell did you do that?" Damon asked  
  
Bugs and Daffy gazed Damon and smirks.  
  
"We ain't tellin' ya?" They both said as they both approached their cycles.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Just get in the car, man." Daffy said while hoping onto his cycle.  
  
Bugs hoped onto his as Damon got in the car and turned on the engines. Bugs and Daffy started the engines on the cycles as Bugs and Daffy gazed each other.  
  
"Ready to race, long ears?" Daffy asked  
  
"Oh, you'd like dat, wouldn't you?"   
  
They both laughed as they rode in the streets following the car into the night.  
  
(Fade To Darkness)  
  
Suddenly, a door was opening in the darkness as Bugs hopped out from it and closed it behind him before gazing into the camera. It was darkness once again.  
  
"Eh, dat's all folks." Bugs said, softly extending his left hand out before got a tazer out from the sleeve of his coat.  
  
He jumps in mid-air and lands several feets back before aiming the tazer at the camera and fired. Complete Whiteness surrounded the area before fading to darkness once again.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this fic. I sure as hell enjoyed writing it. Now, for those of you who wants either a sequel or a series for this one, send it by review or E-mail. It really doesn't matter. I'll respond to either. Ciao! 


End file.
